Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Jessica has been a ranger for a while now and a mother for nearly a year. Trying to juggle both is hard. But when New enemies come along tough decisions will also come with them. What will happen to Jess when an Australian sets her sights on Tommy. Will the equestrian tournament help Jessica.
1. Chapter 1: Ninja quest part 1

Chapter 1: Ninja quest part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Okay first chapter please review. I plan on joining this one with the alien ones.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV;

As a team us seven rangers are playing a volleyball game against stone canyon. Ernie is watching the twins who are fascinated by what there parents are doing.

Everyone is cheering. The referee blows the whistle. "We will now begin the final game. For the championship."

"And the winners get a free lunch at my new outdoor cafe," Ernie says from where he is stood.

"All right guys," Tommy says from besides me. "We came this far."

"You said it," Rocky says from his other side. "Now it's time to go for the gold."

Kim claps and I laugh. Tommy sets and sends the ball over the net. It goes back towards us and I get under it and aim it high Rocky moves forward and spikes it.

Point to us. I high five Rocky. "Nice."

After a few minutes the game stops as Billy completely misses. Something is up with him I know that much.

"Way to go geekoid," Bulk says as the ball had hit him on the head.

"Yeah," Skull agrees as we all approach Billy. "Even I could have done that."

"Come on guys give them a break," Ernie says to the two.

"Shut up," Both Bulk and Skull say.

"Hey Billy," Rocky says patting Billy on the shoulder. "What gives man?"

"Did you guys hear that loud noise?" He asks.

"I didn't hear anything," I tell him.

"Let's go already," One of the members of stone canyon says clearly annoyed that we stopped. "You gonna play or what?"

We all get back into positions.

"Yes we're gonna play," I say taking the ball.

I pass it to Tommy who laughs. "Come on guys. Let's take this championship home!"

We continue to play. Tommy sets and hits it to them who knock it back over. Adam scores a point and we all move forwards to cheer for him.

"Way to go!" Kim says as Tommy high fives Adam.

We come down to our final point. Adam brushes sand off of his clothes and gets to his feet. "One more point we got it."

We all take it in turns hitting the ball. Finally Billy hits it and the members of Stone canyon don't make it in time. The ball hits the sand meaning that we have won the game.

We all cheer and help Billy to his feet.

"Great shot Billy," Rocky says.

"And the winner is the team from Angel grove," the announcer says.

We all high five and then the team from Stone Canyon approaches us smiling.

"Great game!" One of the boys says shaking hands with Tommy.

"Yeah, you too man," Tommy says.

"We'll get you next time," one of the women says as she shakes my hand.

After I shook all of there hands I look at Tommy and smile. Then Ernie approaches and hands over the pushchair to me. I bend down and look at my two giggling babies.

"Did you see Mummy and daddy?" I ask kissing them both on there heads.

I stand up just as Ernie starts to talk.

"What a game," he says and then looks from us to the opposing team. "You know what. Everybody's played so well.. what the hey lunch is on the house for everybody."

We all cheer.

Tommy comes over and takes Sophia out. He places her on his hip. I take out Kieran and do the same thing. Billy comes to take the pushchair from me and we all head for Ernie's.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Purple ninjetti ranger*

We are all at the new cafe at the youth centre. The only one not here is Tommy. Sophia and Kieran are both playing with toys sitting next to me in there foldable play pen.

"Guys that was a good game," Billy says.

"Right on," Rocky says before high fiving Kim and I.

"Hey," Billy says looking around and then at me. "Where's Tommy?"

"Oh he took the volleyball net back to the athletic department," I tell him as my daughter crawls over to me.

I smile and pick her up. I Place her on my knee and hold her close.

"He better hurry up if he wants lunch," Adam says as he walks towards us with some sandwiches.

"Yeah no kidding," Billy says.

We all start eating and I give the babies there juice cups each.

"Excuse me," Bulk suddenly says so I look over to him. "Can I have your attention please?"

"Hey," Skull says making sure to get everyone's attention before whistling. "Quiet! Bulky has something to say!"

Bulk who is now wearing milkshake looks annoyed as he speaks. "Skull and I have decided to enrol in Angel grove junior police patrol."

We all gasp. Bulk and Skull in the police. Who would have thought.

"Hey guys," Rocky says after a few minutes. "I can't believe Bulk and Skull are joining the junior police academy."

"Hey, you got to give them credit," Aisha says raising her hands.

"Yeah," we agree.

Suddenly our communicators go off. I Look around, place Sophia back into the pen, and then answer mine.

"Alpha, we read you," I say wondering what is wrong now.

"Rangers, we've detected a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel grove," Alpha informs us.

I look around and then remember that Tommy is not with us right now.

"Alpha, Tommy's not here yet," I tell the robot.

"I will contact him and immediately and have him meet you," Alpha says.

"Okay we're on our way," I say and then look at Kieran and Sophia. "I will send the twins to the command centre."

"You got it," Alpha agrees with me knowing that I cannot leave them on there own.

We get up and quickly pack up the twins stuff. After sending them to the command centre we all teleport to the location that Alpha had given us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti power*

We arrive and I wonder where this disturbance is.

"I don't see anything," Kim says as we continue to look.

"This is really odd," Billy points out.

"Everyone stay alert," Tommy says.

There is a sudden yell and we all turn. We see a disgusting skeleton monster that I would guess is one of Rita's goons. We all fall into fighting stances.

"So the power dweebs," the monster says. "Nice to meet you."

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yells.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

We land and turn to face the skeleton.

"Got to admit that is a pretty cool trick," the monster says. "Now let me do one for you."

There is a sudden flash of lightning and the skeleton grows.

"WOW! Hey I love this part!" the skeleton says. "Not bad for a bag of bones! Now what do you say? You wanna dance?"

We all move away from the giant bag of bones glaring down at us.

He bangs his sword on the ground and we all drop to one knee. We are surrounded by smoke.

"Let's call the zords!" Aisha suggests.

"Right Aisha," Rocky agrees.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS CHEETAH THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Tommy and I combine the cheetah and Tigerzord. "CHEETAH-TIGERZORD POWER UP!"

"All right let's show this creep who he's dealing with!" Tommy says to me.

"THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER UP!" The others all yell when there zords have combined.

"You guys are finished as soon as my pals get here," the skeleton says when he spots us.

Tommy laughs from besides me. "Looks like Zedd left you hanging."

"Oh yeah then I guess I'll have to take you down myself," he says.

He strikes our megazord and our cockpit sparks. He then strikes the thunder megazord. before he gets the chance to do it again the others block his sword. They then throw him to the ground where I hear him mumble something.

"Hey, no fair," he says as he gets back to his feet. "Two against one."

The others punch him but he blocks it and strikes them. they cry out. He then turns and strikes us.

"WHOA!" Tommy and I call out.

He kicks us just as the others get there balance back.

"Your no match for Rito Revolto!" The monster says.

"Wow his mother must have hated him to give him that name!" I say and Tommy chuckles slightly from besides me.

Suddenly four of our old enemies appear making me gasp.

"Nice of you guys to join me," Rito says when he spots them.

"It's a trap," Rocky says from the other megazord. "Look out!"

The wolf and flea attack Tommy and I. We try to block all of there kicks and punches but it is really hard and we are running out of power.

We finally knock the flea away from us and tun to fight the wolf.

We see that the others are down.

"Tommy we need to help them," I say to him.

"I know Jess," he says but we cannot get to them.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Rito laughs and as we walk towards him he raises his sword. "This your gonna love!"

He powers his sword up with lightning and strikes our megazord. Once more our cockpit flashes and we cry out.

The others power up there sword and try to give us the upper hand. They send a whirlwind at Rito and it hits.

"You made a big mistake messing with us," Tommy says.

"Oh but I've just begun," Rito says and I worry about his tone.

We send a thunderbolt at him. He blocks it and sends his own batch of flames at the two of us.

I cry out and so does Tommy. The others head in hoping to do some damage this time.

Rito blasts again and both megazords are surrounded by flames.

"Rangers," Zordon suddenly contacts us and we pause to listen to what he has to say. "The power accelerator is becoming increasingly unstable. The flux of power could ultimately strip you of your ranger powers."

I worry about this.

"Oh that's a risk we'll just have to take," he says but I wonder if that is a good idea right now.

"All right boys, finish them off!" Rito tells the other monsters.

"Stand back I'll show you how it's done," Wolf says and he blasts us with a bunch of flames.

Flea monster sends lasers out that hits us and our cockpits spark once more.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Rito asks the other monsters and I watch in horror as he powers up his sword once more.

"Tommy!" I call worried.

He blasts us again and again. Tommy suddenly grabs me around the waist and together we jump out of the cockpit of the megazord.

I am winded for a few seconds when we land on the ground. It takes me a few seconds to realise that we are unmorphed. I wonder what happened.

We all look up to see the monsters stood together.

"Hey Rita!" I hear Rito yell. "What do you think of your baby brother now?"

Tommy helps me to my feet as the rest also get up.

"What happened?" Kim asks as the wind blows her hair around her face.

"We've demorphed," Billy points out.

"What does that mean?" Rocky asks from behind me and I glance back at him.

Suddenly there is an explosion. We all cover our eyes and when I uncover them I see that it is the zords. There blowing up. We continue to cover our eyes as each explosion rocks the earth and causes a bright light to flash before our eyes.

The thunder megazord drops it sword. Both megazords struggle to stay on there feet.

"They're coming apart!" Billy says from the back of the group.

Smoke covers us and I cough. The zords begin to spark. And then the head of the Cheetah-Tigerzord comes off. I scream as I realise we no longer have zords. More explosions and the arms come off of the thunder megazord. I cover my mouth as both Megazord's fall apart right in front of our eyes.

Kim goes to run forwards but we all grab her and pull her back.

"Kimberly!" Billy yells trying to stop her.

NO!" Kim yells as we all hold her back.

Tommy and I groan as another explosion causes us to cover our eyes. We all watch as our zords become no more.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I hate writing that part. Ideas please one person says a dragon as her ninja spirit and I would like one with wings. Are there any other ideas.

This story was posted on the 23/08/2017 at 16:53


	2. Chapter 2: Ninja quest part 2

Chapter 2: Ninja quest part 2.

Chelbell2016:

Okay next part please review.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

We are all walking through the wreckage that was once our zords. I cannot believe that this happened.

"They're completely destroyed," Aisha says.

"This is unbelievable," Rocky says from the front of the group.

I can see parts of all the zords scattered all over the area. I can spot hardware from the cheetah zord and it makes me want to cry.

"We got to get back to the command centre," I say my voice shaky. "Maybe Alpha can figure out a way to fix them."

"If only it were that simple," Billy says.

Tommy sighs. "Oh man, it looks like we lost more than our zords. We lost our powers... completely."

"It's going to be a long walk back to the command centre," Billy says and I begin to think about getting back to my children. "Let's get going."

We nod and take off for the command centre.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We make it back and I immeadietly go to my children's side. I pick up Sophia and take her to be changed. I turn to Tommy.

"Can you do Kieran?" I ask.

He nods and walks over to Kieran. "Come on buddy."

After we both change them we give them a bottle and put them down for there naps. Then we turn to help the others try and fix the computers.

"Oh, man," Billy says as he looks over the wires that are now sticking out of the computers. "What a mess."

Tommy takes my hand as we move over to the others.

"Come on, Billy," he says looking to the blue ranger. "Give us some good news."

"I wish I could," Billy says turning to us. "I mean were talking about the command centres power core. I don't even know how to begin to repair it."

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims. "I don't know Billy. That could be centuries."

"Alpha we don't have centuries," Kim points out to our robot friend.

"What about our zords?" Adam asks looking up at Zordon. "Can you bring them back Zordon?"

"I'm afraid not," Zordon says and I sigh deeply. "Since the command centres power is nearly depleted there is no way to revitalise your lost zords."

Aisha shakes her head. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Where did our powers come from in the first place?" Adam asks.

I give Zordon my complete attention as he answers. "Legend has it that there is a lost temple that is hidden beneath the desert of despair. The keeper of the temple, is named Ninjor. He forged the original power coins to be used by those battling the forces of evil across the universe. But this may only be a myth."

"What about the map we found along with the power coins?" Alpha asks walking forwards.

"Map?" Rocky asks.

A map suddenly appears in Alpha's hand.

"Hey maybe it does exsist," Rocky says. "Maybe we can find the temple."

"And find the power," Aisha says.

"I'm sorry rangers," Zordon says. "The desert of despair is much too dangerous."

I don't know how I feel but I decide to be quiet. I just do not like the idea of leaving my kids.

"We've faced danger before," Tommy says stepping forwards. "If there's even the slightest chance that this temple exists we have to take it."

Tommy glances at Billy.

"Tommy's right Zordon," Billy says. "We can't just give up."

I walk over to my sleeping babies and stroke there hair.

"Very well," Zordon says. "Although it's against my better judgement I will let Alpha give you the map, but I must warn you. Once Lord Zedd learns of your destination he will try to thwart your every move. Without your powers, you will be at his mercy."

"Powers or not," Tommy says. "We don't have a choice."

Tommy looks around and walks over to me.

"Hey," he says taking my hand. "You okay?"

"I don't know," I say turning to him. "I'm worried about leaving the babies here. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to get my powers back. But I don't want to leave them."

He strokes my cheek. "Why don't you take them to your mums? I'm sure she won't mind looking after them."

I think about it. "But we don't know how long we will be gone."

He nods as well.

"Jessica," Zordon says. "I promise you the children will be safe here and if anything should happen then I will send them to your house."

I nod and give in. We all stand in a circle and join hands. I am stood in between Tommy and Billy.

"Remember," Zordon says talking to all of us this time. "Stay alert and be prepared for the unexpected. Alpha are you ready?"

"AY-YI-YI! Talk about your crude methods," Alpha says.

"Try again Alpha," Zordon says. "There should be just enough residual power to teleport the rangers safely to the desert."

"Either that or were toast," Aisha says and I send her a look.

There is a sudden flashing around all of us. We all blink.

"Keep going Alpha," Billy says. "It's working."

"Good luck rangers," Zordon says. "Return to us safely."

"Everyone please be careful," Alpha says.

Next thing we know is that we are being teleported.

*Jessica Lee Scott: purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive in the desert of despair. straight away you can see that it is a waste land. We lower our hands.

"I guess this is it," Kim says.

We all wait, with the wind blowing in our faces, as Billy takes a look at the map we were given.

"Well, according to the map that Alpha gave us," Billy starts. "We should start heading in this direction. The entrance to the temple is marked by a very distinctive rock formation."

He points the way out to us. There is a sudden wailing noise that makes us all turn and gasp.

"What a horrible sound!" Kim says.

It happens again and a shiver runs down my spine.

"What is that?" Rocky asks.

"Remember, Zordon called this the desert of despair," Adam points out to us.

"Yeah, well it certainly lives up to it's name," I say moving the hair out of my face.

"Despair or not this place gives me a major case of the heebie jeebies," Aisha says and I nod my head.

Tommy holds my hand and we both walk side by side as we move on. I feel a lot braver with him by my side and I think he knows that.

I let go for a few seconds.

"Boy I miss teleporting," Kim says. "I will never take it for granted."

"I hear that," Tommy says before turning to Billy. "Hey, how much further?"

"Let me take a look," Billy says opening up the map once more. "Well, it's not really clear but if I'm not mistaken we should be coming up on a certain rock formation soon. This way."

We go on and I hope too find something soon.

"What you got Billy?" Rocky asks.

"That way," Billy directs and we do as he says.

Kim stops and so do the rest of us.

"Hey you guys, look at this rock," she says before crying out and dropping the rock. "It's hot."

Suddenly flames erupt in front of us. Rocky and Aisha quickly jump over after there is an explosion behind us that makes me scream. Tommy goes next.

The flames are getting higher and I know I cannot jump high so I begin to freak out.

"Come on guys jump," Aisha says.

Adam goes.

"Jump Kimberly," Billy says and she does then Billy spots me. "Tommy you'll have to catch Jessica."

Tommy moves forward and motions for me to go. I take a deep breath and do so. I groan as I land. The leg that had been broken nearly two years ago is not as strong as my other. That is why I cannot jump very well.

Tommy who had caught me pulls me into a hug.

"Billy get out of there," We all yell at the blue ranger.

Billy does so and I sigh in relief. That was way too close.

Then we notice what he dropped.

"Oh no! The map!" Billy says trying to go back for it but we all stop him.

"No, no, no!" Tommy says keeping a firm hand on Billy. "It's gone Billy."

"What are we going to do?!" Aisha asks worried.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We go on without the map.

"What sort of rock formation are we looking for, Billy?" Adam asks.

Billy sighs.

"Well from what I can recall from the map we'll know it when we see it," Billy replies.

I hear Rocky say something but before I hear what I hear Aisha scream. She is sinking in quick sand.

"Aisha," Rocky says worried. "She's sinking!"

"AISHA!" Kim and I yell,

"GUYS HELP!" Aisha says as she tries to stop herself from going any lower. We all run over. "HELP! I can't hold on!"

"Hang on!" Tommy says as he tries not to get too close to the quick sand.

"What do we do?" Kim asks.

"Form a chain," Tommy says as he grips Adam, who grips Billy who grips Rocky.

Kim and I stand to the side.

"Get her Tommy," Billy says.

Aisha is going lower. She yells. "TOMMY! HURRY!"

"Hang on!" I yell to Aisha.

"Take my hand!" Tommy tells her as he reaches for her she gets his hand. "PULL!"

They are all groaning as they pull as hard as they can.

"Aisha hold on!" Kim yells.

They finally get her out and we both Kim and I walk over to her.

"That was too close," Aisha says. "Thanks you guys."

I just nod. I don't know how many close calls I can take right now.

"You all right," Rocky asks.

"Yeah," Aisha says.

We walk on and after a few minutes Billy stops us.

"Hey guys, wait a second," he says and I notice him looking at a big rock.

"What is it Billy?" Aisha asks.

"I think thats the formation were looking for," Billy says still looking at the rock. "Without the map I can't be certain but if I'm right the entrance to the temple should be concealed somewhere near the base."

Rocky sighs. "We better check this out."

"Right," Billy agrees.

We go on once more.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We go around the base hoping to see something.

"Look for any caves or crevices," Billy suggests. "That would indicate an opening in the rock."

Tommy stops to tie his shoe and the rest of us look around.

"I don't understand, I don't see anything," Adam says. "Billy, are you sure this is the right rock?"

"Well," Billy says placing his hands on his hips. "It's the only thing that remotely resembles the formation."

Rocky sighs. "Maybe Zordon was right. Maybe the temple is a myth."

"Don't say that Rocky," I snap and everyone stares at me. "Without that temple we have no way of getting home. And it is not an option to not to go home. I will not loose my kids. We will find this temple. I mean is anything a myth with all that we have seen?2

Before anyone can reply there is a loud screeching. We look around and standing above us is some sort of purplish giant bird.

"Hello, rangers," it says.

Then a flock of them appear. We all stand ready to fight.

"Looks like Zedd found us," Tommy points out.

"Good guess," the creature says.

"Oh man, can this get any worse?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know," one of the other birds says. "Let's try."

He flies into the air and comes at us. Everyone moves out of the way except for Billy who hits the floor when he is kicked in the chest.

"I think it just did," he says in answer to Rocky's question.

We all move over to him. "You okay?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah," Billy replies.

Tommy looks at all of us. "Stay close together guys. We've never seen these before. No telling what they can do."

We end up huddled together in a group. One flies at us again but I don't get out of the way in time. I raise my arms to protect my face as it tries to peck me. Then I shove it and kick it.

"BACK OFF!" I yell at it.

The others join me but we have to move again as another comes at us.

The beast chases Kim into some sort of cave entrance. Billy and Tommy move the thing and help her out.

"Oh man these things are serious," Tommy says as we regroup.

"They're too strong," Rocky says.

"They've got us cornered," Aisha states.

"Guys, over here," Tommy suddenly says grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him.

We turn to see a gap. We go through it with the others close behind. Looking back we see that the overgrown chickens cannot get through.

"They're too big for the opening," Kim realises.

"Now where?" Adam asks.

Billy moves to the front of the group and groans. "I don't know but we can't stay here forever."

Adam suddenly catches a rock and there is shaking. Then another rock moves out of the way and show some sort of passage.

"Look guys, this rock rolled back," Adam says.

"I don't know," Aisha says. "This is really creepy."

some sort of energy seems to be coming from a cave.

"This should put some distance between us and those giant crows," Kim says.

Tommy takes my hand as we end up in a dark cave that smoke is surrounding.

"Everybody okay?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah," I say squeezing his hand. "I think so."

"This is weird," Aisha says.

"We should probably follow the tunnel to the end," Billy suggests. "It will probably lead us to safety."

"And if were lucky to the temple," I say still having faith that we will find it.

We go walking and I have to let go of Tommy as its too narrow for us to walk side by side. I grip his elbow instead.

"Where are we?" Aisha asks.

"I'm not exactly sure," Billy says.

We come to a wider opening.

"We need to look for any light filtering through," Billy tells us. "That would indicate some kind of an opening."

We come to a dead end.

"Looks like the end of the road guys," Adam says.

"I don't believe it," Tommy says and he is clearly annoyed.

"Perfect," Rocky says. "It's a dead end."

"Man," Tommy says walking towards a wall. "After all we've been thr-"

Before he had a chance to finish he had gone to punch a wall and instead walked right through it.

"TOMMY!" I yell wondering where he had just gone.

"What happened to him?" Adam asks.

"Billy!" I say looking at the blue ranger. "Where did he go?"

Instead of answering Billy throws a rock and it also goes through.

"It appears there's some kind of power vortex there," Billy explains.

"We got to go after him," Adam states.

"Yeah," Aisha agrees.

"Let's do it," Billy agrees.

Billy goes through and then me and the others follow after.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I am going with the fox as her spirit. But what should be her traits?

This chapter was posted on the 23/08/2017 at 22:02


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja quest part 3

Chapter 3: Ninja quest part 3.

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter. Her spirit is the fox.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

On the other side it is full of waterfalls and hills. What I do not see is Tommy.

"TOMMY!" I yell hoping for an answer.

"Tommy!" Billy tries.

We walk past some landscapes and I continue to shout for my boyfriend. "Tommy where are you?"

"Hey guys look here," Billy says and I follow after him and so do the others.

"TOMMY!" I bellow. "Tommy!"

We go up some stairs.

"Come on Tommy," Adam says as we all begin to go up the stairs together.

We go through some doors and I am relieved when I see Tommy.

"Tommy!" I yell running over and pulling him in for a hug. "There you are! Don't ever do that to me again."

"What took you guys so long?" He says as I finally release him.

We see some gates that are closed.

"Is this temple?" Aisha asks.

"I think so," Tommy says as we all approach them. "But it's all locked up."

Suddenly a blue glow fills the room as the gates open.

"Well not anymore," Billy says.

We all walk into the room keeping an eye out for any sign of life. I hope that Ninjor is in here somewhere. Because if not it has all been for naught.

The gates close behind us and the blue light goes off. We all glance at each other. As we head in I see a symbol, a table with some candelabra's on and a few other things. There doesn't seem to be much else though.

"Now what?" Kim asks.

"Who's out there?" A man's voice suddenly breaks the silence. "I want answers."

I listen for a clue as to where this voice is coming from.

"Were looking for Ninjor," Adam says. "Keeper of the temple."

"Never heard of him," the voice says and I realise that it is coming from some sort of bog blue vase. "Go away please."

I look to Billy and point out the bottle. He nods so I motion to the others to continue talking.

"Um it's really um important," Aisha goes on as Billy and I walk towards the bottle. "Only the great and wise Ninjor can help us."

Kim agrees as Billy looks at the vase.

"Great and wise eh?" The voice repeats and I realise that this is probably Ninjor. "Maybe I do know him."

He begins to laugh but as soon as I pick up the vase and look inside to see a little blue being. He begins to yell at me. "Get out I say and leave me in peace."

I look at him.

"Why don't you come out of your little hiding spot and tell us where we can find Ninjor?" I ask him.

"Why you sniffling ulcer," he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "You happen to be looking at him. I am the great Ninjor."

Kim goes wide eyed. "That little twerps the great Ninjor."

"What a rude little girl you are!" Ninjor says. "Well I can see theres no getting rid of you till I come out. Stand clear."

He does a ninja sign and we step back as there is a flash. Then the little blue guy is standing in front of us but he is a lot bigger. He has the letter 'N' on his chest.

"Now, what do you want?" Ninjor demands. "And make it quick. You have five seconds."

I motion to Tommy and he moves forward as the leader to speak.

"Our leader Zordon sent us on a quest for new powers and zords," he says to Ninjor. "Lord Zedd destroyed our old ones."

"Time's up," Ninjor says and I give him a shocked look. "That was a lovely story. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Wait were the power rangers," Rocky says.

"Which means what?" Ninjor says.

"Will you just listen?" I demand loosing my temper. "The world's in incredible danger."

"Not my problem, go away please," Ninjor is determined.

"Come on guys," Aisha says and I look to her. "It's obvious this guy doesn't have a clue about kindness or decency."

"I guess the legend of Ninjor really is a myth," Adam continues.

"I can't believe he's the one who created the power coins," Kim says shocked. "What are we going to do? The worlds going to be destroyed and we can't stop it because we don't have any powers."

I sigh and decide to step in. "You know what. We don't need power coins. The power is in side of us. It was our traits that made us rangers in the first place."

"She's right," Tommy says. "We still have the power within ourselves. The knowledge of what's right and true. Lord Zedd can never destroy that."

"Your both right," Billy agrees with the two of us. "We'll just have to do whatever we can. Come on."

"Oh boy," Ninjor says and we turn to look at him. "Wait a minute. Your hearts speak with truth. You have convinced me you don't seek this power out of greed. If the power of Ninjor lives within your souls, we really got something here."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We follow Ninjor and he begins to give us instructions.

"Form a circle around me," he says and we all do I stand in between Aisha and Tommy. "And join hands for your journey now begins."

We do as we are told and join hands. We continue to follow his directions as he speaks. "Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide you in your quest for knowledge and power. Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite it's eternal power inside of me. I am ninja. I am pure of heart, body, mind and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the true power. Your journey is complete. Open your eyes and claim your destiny."

We all lower our hands and open our eyes. I am shocked to see that all of us are in ninja clothes. On my chest is a gold plate and the animal I think is a fox. I love the purple ninja outfit.

"All right, Ninjor now what?" Tommy asks as we all finish admiring what we are wearing.

"You now possess the power of ninja deep within your souls," Ninjor informs us all. "Come now and learn of your new gifts."

We follow him outside back to where the waterfall is.

"Behold the power, grace, and beauty of your new ninja zords," Ninjor says before sending beams of light into the air.

Five zords appear together in the sky. They are the Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear and Crane.

Then the Falcon and Fox appear.

"These zords are driven by the force of ninja," Ninjor continues. "And infused with the power of light and strength. They're far superior to the zords of the past. Where before your power came from the brute strength of the dinosaurs, now it comes from the swift, intelligent, cunning of the ninja. This is more than a restoration of your ranger powers. Your new power coins come with new more advanced powers. However, as before, it's important you work together as a team. To that end all of the zords have the ability to unite as one. To form the ninja magafalconzord with Fox auxiliary power."

"They're amazing," Tommy says.

He then turns to all of us.

"They will serve you well in your quest to defeat the evil that jeopardizes your world," Ninjor says. "You are truly a remarkable group of young people worthy of the ninja power."

I glance at Tommy who laughs.

"Rocky, step forward," Ninjor says and as Rocky does he is covered by a red light. "And claim the power of your new ninja zord. You shall control the mighty red ape ninjazord. Learn from it's wisdom and strength."

Rocky nods his head.

"Aisha your next," he says and Aisha gets covered by a yellow beam. "You shall be in control of the fierce bear ninjazord. The might and cunning that it possesses are also a part of you."

Aisha also nods.

"Now, Billy," he turns to Billy. "The silent Wolf ninjazord will answer to your call. Your stealth and accuracy will be an unbeatable combination."

Billy looks impressed.

"Kimberly," he says and his hands glow pink as Kimberly steps forward. "Behold the shining Crane ninjazord. May the beauty, grace and speed it possesses shine forth in your own being."

Kim smiles.

"Now Adam," he continues moving onto Adam. "You shall become one with the wise Frog ninjazord. Learn from it's silent courage."

Adam looks ready.

"Jessica," he says and I glow purple as my fox zord appears. "The cunning Fox ninjazord is at your service. Smart, and quick as you both are you will make a formidable team."

I nod and smile widely.

"Tommy," he says and Tommy looks excited. "Observe the skies and behold your zord, the mighty Falcon ninjazord. Immerse yourself completely in it's quest for justice and strength."

Tommy looks proudly at his zord.

He then turns to look from Tommy to me. "Tommy and Jessica as both of you have worked in a megazord together before behold the Fox-megafalconzord combination."

I smile at how once more I have a megazord of my own which can combine with Tommy's ninja falconzord.

"How do we call on them?" Tommy asks Ninjor.

"You will know when the time comes," Ninjor promises. "But now there's much to do. Even as we speak Lord Zedd has begun to attack Angel grove."

"We've got to do something," Adam points out.

"Can we call upon our zords now?" Kim asks.

"We have a more immediate danger," he says and I wonder what else could happen right now. "The Tenga warriors are trying to gain access to the temple."

"We've got to stop them," Billy says.

"The Tenga's are pure evil," Ninjor reminds us. "Their vile spirits must not be allowed to disturb the innder purity of the temple of power. You must activate your ninja powers now. in order to defeat them."

"But how?" I ask.

"Look into your hearts and become one with your animal ninja," he orders us.

Rocky goes first. "I am the ape, mighty and strong. We are one."

Aisha's turn. "I am the bear, cunning and fierce."

Billy goes next. "I am the wolf, silent and strong."

Kim's turn. "I am the crane, agile and graceful."

Adams turn. "I'm the frog, courageous in spirit."

I take my turn. "I am the fox, cunning and smart."

Tommy finishes. "I am the falcon, just and able."

Light flashes over each of us and I guess that that means we are ready.

"Congratulations power rangers," Ninjor says. "You have passed through the portal of power and light. Go forth in the spirit of ninja."

We nod and head for the exit to stop the Tenga's.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We get to the entrance to see the Tenga's still trying to get in.

"Hey birdbrain!" Rocky says getting their attention. "Listen up! I hate to be the one to tell you, but if you want the temple, you gotta go through us!"

We all fall into fighting stances.

"Oh I'm so scared," one of the Tenga's mock.

"Lets do it guys!" Tommy says.

We all jump down and begin to fight. I break off from the others and two of them follow me. I kick one and punch another. I dodge all there attacks.

One quickly runs at me and I speed out of there way. They turn and come at me again. I speed away and this time they somehow they manage to hit each other and fall to the ground.

"Now what good is it if you are laying down on the job," I say tutting at them. "Rita really should teach you all some manners."

Another one comes jumping at me. I jump high with the extra strength from my ninja powers and kick the Tenga. It hits the ground and cries out as another one that Tommy had sent that way landed on top.

Tommy approaches me. "And one by one they all fall down."

"Like toy soldiers," I say as we continue to fight once more.

I back flip away from some Tenga's that are chasing me. As I land I turn and block a punch before sending a power punch at it and it screeches as it stumbles backwards.

I pass Tommy in the air as I go to fight more. I kick one and do a spinning hook kick to send another one back. I land and do my ninja sign.

I start to notice with the ninja powers it is like I was never attacked. With the extra boost I can use my leg like I did before.

"Uh oh!" The Tenga's say when they realise we can finish them off.

They fly off.

"What's a matter? You chicken?!" Tommy asks.

"They're just a bunch of Turkey's," Adam points out.

"Whoo! it sure feels good to have our powers back," Kim cheers.

"Not only back, better," Adam says placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't wait to take on that Rito again," Aisha says.

We all cheer again.

"You did a fine job power rangers," Ninjor says approaching us.

"Ninjor we did it!" Billy cheers.

"You have proven yourselves worthy to possess the power of ninja!" Ninjor informs us. "This is a great responsibility! Use your powers wisely! The road you face won't be easy. The fight between good and evil never is, but Zordon chose well in selecting you. I could not have done better myself."

"Right now we got to go save Angel grove," Tommy says. "How do we call the zords."

"Look within yourselves!" Ninjor says.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" We all yell before calling our new roll call.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

We all feel relieved as we morph once more.

"Yeah all right we did it!" Tommy cheers. "Next stop Angel grove!"

"RIGHT!" We all yell.

"Let's do it!" Tommy says.

We hold our arms in a diagonal formation as they glow our respective ranger colors.

"POWER RANGERS, POWER UP!" We all yell.

"Farewell my friends!" Ninjor says. "Remember you possess the power of ninja within yourselves. Stay true to it, and it will not fail you."

We leave and head back to Angel grove to destroy Rito Revolto once and for all.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I loved writing this one. I took all ideas into account. Please review and tell me what you think. There wont be anymore till tomorrow night at least now.

This chapter was posted on the 24/08/2017 at 02:54


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja quest part 4

Chapter 4: Ninja quest part 4.

Chelbell2016:

Well another one down. Please review.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

Now morphed Tommy turns to speak to us.

"Time to save home," he says to all of us.

"YEAH!" We all agree with him.

"All right," Tommy says. "Let's do it!"

Once again we hold our arms crossed and they glow.

"WE NEED NINJAZORD POWER NOW!"

"RED APE, NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"BLACK FROG, NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"BLUE WOLF, NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"YELLOW BEAR, NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"PURPLE FOX, NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD, POWER UP!"

Our new zords appear. We jump into the cockpits and I look over the fox zords mainframe. It looks incredible.

We arrive in Angel grove and see Rito there.

"Ah, they're back!" He says when he spots us. "New zords eh? Still won't stop me."

Rocky moves forward in the ape zord and combines his swords. He then goes into a sword fight with Rito. Rito goes to strike but Rocky blocks his attack. He then strikes him and knocks him backwards.

"Not bad guys," Rito mocks. "But now its time to introduce you to this my little play thing over here!"

A flash and there is a blaster on his arm.

He begins describing it but I do not understand a word he just said. Then he blasts Rocky.

Kim fires at him from the crane zord but he blocks them. He then blasts her zord.

I race forwards and send sonic waves out at Rito. He stumbles back a bit but then sends my zord flying with a swift kick to it's side.

Tommy fires from the Falcon but Rito just laughs as he blocks it once more.

The Ape, Bear, Wolf, Crane and Frog combine into there megazord. I then turn to my controls and press a few buttons. The fox zord stands on it's hind legs. It's front legs bend and the claws turn into wrists. The Fox head roars as it drops down to the chest and a new purple head with a visor on appears in it's place.

"NINJA FOX-BATLLEZORD READY!" I inform the others.

"Two targets instead of six," he says. "I can deal with that."

He calls for another blaster and tries to blast us but we manage to dodge all of them.

"Missed!" Rito groans.

With the ape and the wolf zords the others aim one punch after another at Rito. They knock off his weapon and he goes flying back.

"FOX TAIL! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" I use the Fox tail sabre powered up by lightning and strike Rito three times.

I hear a screech and turn to see the Falcon zord approaching me. The fox zord jumps into the air and the falcon completes it. Tommy joins me inside my cockpit.

"FOX-MEGAFALCONZORD BATTLE MODE!"

"Cosy!" He says.

"Thanks," I say smiling. "Now let's end this."

"So you want to take to the skies huh?" Rito says. "I'll give you that."

he uses a jet-pack and he joins us in the air. We do a spinning kick and catch Rito in the chest. The falconzord powers up the Fox sabre and as we come back down from the sky we run Rito through. The others once more double punch him.

The earth shakes as Rito lands. He is smoking.

There is a flash and he blows up. A black sort of smoke comes out.

"He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day," Rito says and we clearly had not destroyed him yet.

I high five Tommy.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We go back to the command centre. I immeadietly move over to the play pen and see my babies smiling up at me. I take Sophia and pass her to Tommy. Then I grab kieran.

After lots of hugging I place them both back and we turn to help the others fix up the command centre.

"Thanks for your help rangers," Alpha says sounding grateful. "We should have this place up and running in no time."

I look around and smile when I see that everything is coming a long and the command centre is going back to normal. I am glad of that.

Before anything else can be said the alarms begin to go off. I sigh. Thats where I do not like things being back to normal.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha cries.

"What's going on?" Rocky asks.

"My sensors are picking up a disturbance," Zordon says and we all walk towards the viewing globe wondering where the disturbance is. "I'm scanning Angel grove now."

There doesn't seem to be anything wrong.

"The neighbourhood's are quiet," Billy points out what we can all see. "Try the youth centre."

There is nothing wrong there either so I wonder what is going on.

"Everything seems okay," I point out.

"Alpha try the solar system," Billy says.

Alpha goes to do just that.

"Oh no the solar system scanner still isn't working properly," Alpha says.

"Well we do know one thing," Tommy says. "It isn't anything here on Earth."

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for any trouble," Adam says and I nod my head in agreement.

Sophia starts crying so Tommy walks over and picks her up. I come over and check her over.

"She needs a change." I say grabbing the nappy bag. "I'll be back."

I go to the back area of the command centre and begin to change her. Once done Sophia starts rubbing her eyes. This tells me that she is tired so I grab her a bottle and pass it to her while rocking her in my arms.

While feeding her I move to watch the others with Billy. Billy is checking all the systems.

"Well," Billy says and I look up at him. "Looks like everything's back on track."

"Yes!" Kim says and I smile widely. "Cool!"

Just as I get Sophia off to sleep the alarm goes off again. I quickly place her back down and turn to listen to Zordon.

"Rangers, I've finally pinpointed the source of the disturbance," he informs us. "Lord Zedd has launched an attack against the temple. Observe the viewing globe."

I am worried now.

We walk over to the viewing globe to see some sort of bat monster fighting Ninjor. Zordon continues to speak.

"He is seeking to destroy Ninjor and capture the ninja power for his own," we see that Ninjor is not doing so well in this battle.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha says looking at the monster. "A vampiris!"

Aisha shakes her head. "That is one ugly critter."

"We've gotta go Zordon," Adam points out.

"We can't let Vampiris harm the temple," Kim agrees.

"Or Ninjor," Rocky reminds her.

"Ninjor and the temple are key elements in maintaining your powers," Zordon informs us. "If either one falls into lord Zedd's hands all will be lost."

"We can't let that happen," I say.

"Well what should we do?" Alpha asks.

Tommy does not answer. He just steps forward and reaches for his morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

We morph and leave to help Ninjor.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive and look up at Vampiris and Ninjor.

"Vampiris, back off our friend Ninjor right now if you know what's good for you," Aisha says.

"I'm so frightened," Vampiris taunts us. "Are you dweebs going to run up and bite my ankles?"

"Let's do it," Tommy says as we cross our arms again.

"RIGHT!" We all agree.

"WE NEED NINJA ZORD POWER NOW!"

"BLACK FROG, NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"PINK CRANE NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"BLUE WOLF NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"YELLOW BEAR NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"RED APE NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"PURPLE FOX NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

"WHITE NINJA FALCONZORD POWER UP!"

We all take to our zords. When we get to Ninjor we see he has powered up and looks a little different now.

The others combine there zords and then it is my turn. I press a different button and my zord breaks in half. The back legs combine to the lower legs of the megazord with cannons sticking out. The front paws land on the shoulders of the megazord and the head goes on top of the megazord head and turns so it becomes a purple helmet.

"NINJA MEGAFALCONZORD WITH FOX AUXILIARY POWER!"

I appear at the back of the others. Then Tommy appears as we combine with the Falconzord. Tommy is at my side.

"Well done!" Ninjor says as he sees us.

Vampiris looks scared now. "Oh boy Ay-yi-yi."

"You're through Vampiris and here's the reason why," Ninjor says from our side.

Ninjor fires a red disk at Vampiris. It hits and he cries out. All of the cannons power up and the Falconzord glows. As one the megazord fires at Vampiris. Then we power punch him.

He goes flying and then as he hits the ground he explodes.

Ninjor powers down and then speak. "When will they learn? Evil never triumphs!"

We all agree 100% with that.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti power*

We head back to the command centre. As this time we will be leaving soon I place the babies into there pushchair.

"Oh, AY-YI-YI! I'm so excited I could burst a gasket!" Alpha says and I chuckle.

"Don't do that Alpha!" Aisha tells him.

"That was excellent work power rangers," Zordon says. "I could not be more proud of you. Now, if you would, please observe the viewing globe. There is someone that has been waiting to speak to you."

We do as he requests. I push the babies and stand with them. We see Ninjor stood there but he has his back to us.

"Hello," he says and he wonders why no one is replying. "Can you hear me? Is anyone there?"

"Over here Ninjor," Kim says to try and get his attention.

"Turn around," Tommy says.

"Oh there you are," Ninjor says as he turns to see us. "Congratulations on a job well done power rangers. Now that you have mastered your ninja powers, we can join forces to protect the temple of power from the evil which inhabits the universe."

"You got it Ninjor," Rocky agrees.

"Yeah, to protect and serve," Adam agrees.

"Ninjor is now in alliance with us," Zordon explains. "From this day forward he will answer your call for help and guidance."

"We are one now," Ninjor explains. "Simply close your eyes and and focus upon our collective energy. That is the power of ninja."

"And you'll know, just like that?" Kim asks.

"Just like that," Ninjor assures her. "Till we meet again, rangers."

That ends the conversation.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Tommy says placing an arm around my shoulders. "But I'm sure glad he's on our side."

Billy nods.

"Yeah," Aisha agrees. "You can never have too many friends like that."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

A few days later and we were shocked to find out that Bulk and Skull had made it through the police academy. We all turn up for there graduation from the academy.

"I'd like to extend a warm welcome to all of our family and friends attending today's graduation ceremonies," one of the police officers says as we are all sat down. "This is an important day for all of us."

"I'm so proud of Bulk and Skull," Ernie says from Tommy's other side.

"Yeah we all are," Tommy agrees chuckling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the police officer continues. "I'm very proud to introduce to you today the newest members of the junior police patrol. They've worked hard for it. And they've all earned it. Let the procession begin."

A bunch of men in blue police men begin to walk towards the podium. Right at the back of the group is Bulk and Skull. They have had a haircut and they look a lot better.

Kim calls out to them but I just give them thumbs up.

"The streets of Angel grove will be safer thanks to these fine young people," the officer says.

"Way to go you guys!" Kim cheers.

Bulk smiles and points in our direction.

"Let's give them a hand shall we?" LT. Stone as I find out later was his name says.

We all clap and cheer for them.

"All right junior police officers," LT. Stone says. "About face."

Bulk and Skull manage to knock all of the other junior police officers down as they turn. It was like a bunch of domino's.

We hear there boss say something to the two as he passes them there badges. Then he talks to us. "Let's give them another nice hand."

We all clap and cheer once again.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti power*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this set is finished. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 25/08/2017


	5. Chapter 5: A brush with destiny

Chapter 5: A brush with destiny.

Chelbell2016:

Ok another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review. The twins are nearly a year old now as it works into

*Jessica Lee Scott: purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I sat down at a table with the twins. I watch as my parents mingle with Kim's new stepdad and her mum. I just don't know what I am going to do.

"Jess," I hear my name being called. "Anyone home."

I turn to see Tommy and Aisha stood there.

"Oh hey guys what's up," I say to them.

Sophia cried for her daddy to pick her up and he obliged. Then he looked to me.

"You okay?" He asks me and I sigh. "You seem out of it."

I sigh and turn to smile at him and Aisha.

"Okay I got some good news and I got some bad news," I say to the two of them not wanting to share the bad news.

"Well I like the good news first," Aisha says and I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Kimberly's mom is marrying a French painter," I say and point the guy out that Kim and her mum are talking to.

The other two smile and this is great.

"Yeah she really likes him a lot," I say but when I glance at my parents all my worries come back.

"So what's the problem?" Tommy asks me seeing I am still upset.

"It's my mum and dad," I say to him. "They are going to see Jason in France why he is staying there. But then they say we will be permanently living there."

Both Tommy and Aisha give me worried looks.

That night after bathing the twins and putting them to bed I get on the phone to Aisha.

"How am I going to leave Aisha?" I ask her hoping for some advice. "I'm a power ranger and not to mention Sophia and Kieran. They need there father."

"Look meet us tomorrow before school at the park," she tells me. "We can all try and come up with a solution."

I sigh. "Okay good night."

After hanging up the phone I check on the twins once more and then head to my room.

DREAM:

 _I am walking down a hallway. I see my parents sitting at a table with Kim's stepdad._

 _they are talking but then in the place of Kim's stepdad is a monster. A mole monster. I notice that it is similar to the painting Kim's new stepdad did._

 _I feel fear fill my chest as he gets up and looks at me._

 _"Your going to love Paris Jessica!" He says._

 _I put my hands to my head and try to think clearly. "No way. I'm not going."_

 _I turn to get out of there and I see my ranger form there._

 _"Au revoir, Jessica," she says before she starts walking off. "Have a nice life."_

 _I watch as she begins to disappear._

 _What is worse is that she has my babies in her arms and as she goes they are waving at me._

 _"Not so fast my little croissant," the artist mole says._

I sit up. I glance at my clock and see that it is only 2 am. I don't know whether I will sleep right now though. I force myself to lay back down but all I can think about is all that is happening. I love my brother and I know he would understand why I cannot leave.

But my parents are another story.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I arrive at the park the next morning. I can barely keep my eyes open from lack of sleep. Everyone except for Tommy is sat at a park table doing homework. Tommy is stood clearly waiting for me.

Tommy spots me and begins to walk over.

"Hey," he says and the others look around at me. "Looks like you didn't sleep too well."

I place my bag down on the bench before speaking. "I had nightmares all night long last night. I am so tired I can't even think."

I place my head on my hand and try to concentrate.

"Well maybe we should tell Zordon," Adam suggests.

"I'm sure he probably already knows," Billy points out.

Aisha turns to me. "Have you tried talking this over with your parents?"

I sigh.

"They're both so happy that there going to see Jason," I say. "I don't want to spoil it for them."

She gives me a small smile as I place my head on my arms. I take a deep breath and try to think on what to do.

There is a sudden flash.

When I see what it is I jump to my feet.

"Tengas!" I say and the others quickly get up as well. "From one nightmare to another!"

Tommy turns to me as we all stand in a line.

"It's no dream," he says and then we do the ninja sign in the air. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

We all take to our ninja forms and then prepare to fight.

As I land on my feet I nearly fall down. I quickly stand back up.

As I look at the Tenga's I see not them but a bunch of blurs.

"These feather heads look even fuzzier than usual," I point out as I try to focus so I can fight.

I groan as I cannot focus at all. I look up as one comes out of nowhere and kicks me in the chest. I fall back and two more Tenga's grab me by the arms.

I try to fight but two more grab my legs and they all begin to carry me away.

They carry me past Tommy who I hear yell. "HEY!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIRDBRAINS!" I yell out loosing my temper to these mangy birds.

I hear Tommy struggling before he yells out again. "JESSICA NO!"

I feel my back hit a tree and the Tenga's keep my arms wrapped around it.

"LET ME GO YOU MANGY BUZZARDS! LET ME GO!"

I struggle more as both Rito and Finster begin to approach me. I worry because I cannot get free and I have no clue as to what they want me for.

As Rito heads towards me I speak to him. "You'll never get away with this."

I manage to get my left hand free and go to hit Rito.

"Sorry darlin' evil vs good and all that," Rito says and then he smacks my hand away. "Finster if you'r not too busy the extractor!"

After saying that Finster does something with the device in his hand. As a green light comes over me everything goes dark.

I come too and Finster, Rito and the Tengas are gone. I pull off my ninja costume and rub my eyes as the others come towards me.

"Are you all right?" Tommy asks me. "What happened?"

I try to remember what happened and then I speak. "I must have blacked out I don't even know how I got away from the Tengas."

We all move away from the tree.

"I wonder what Rita and Zedd wanted?" Adam asks.

"Well they didn't send those birdbrains down here to play game of tag," Rocky points out.

We head to school.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

After a few minutes at school I feel a little more awake and head to the halls where I can meet my friends. But when I get there they are no where to be seen.

I look around but I cannot find them.

"Where is everybody?" I say more to myself than anyone else. I decide to try the communicators. "Maybe Zordon knows."

I go to raise my hand but then I notice...

"I can't believe this," I say raising a hand to my hair. "I lost my communicator. Okay don't panic, don't. All right I'll just retrace my steps."

I walk around the school but I cannot see the communicator. I do not know what else to do so I head back towards the park to see if I can find it there. If not then I'd head home where I can use either my own or the twins communicators.

I get to the park and as I begin to look I speak to myself.

"Let's see," I say thinking as I go along. "I remember I came here to meet the guys... then those Tengas came."

Before I can say anything else there is a very familiar beeping sound.

I look around and I spot my communicator near the tree where Rito had me restrained earlier. I sigh with relief as I pick it up.

"YES!" I cheer as I place it back on my wrist before answering. "Zordon, I read you."

Zordon immediately answers me. "Jessica, the other rangers are in great danger. Teleport to the command center immediately."

"Okay, I'm on my way," I say looking around.

When I am sure the coast is clear I teleport.

I arrive at the command center and I worry when I do not see the others.

"Jessica!" Alpha cheers happy to see me.

"Welcome Jessica," Zordon says and I smile a little. "Observe the viewing globe."

I do as he says and turn to look at the viewing globe.

I am shocked when the monster from my nightmare appears on it and says. "You are no match for Artistmole rangers!"

I gasp and look at the other two as I speak.

"That's the monster from my dreams!" I say.

"From your dreams," Alpha repeats confused. "The other rangers thought it was stolen from a painting."

"Zedd and Rita have brought Artistmole to life from your subconscious Jessica," Zordon explains. "If this is so, only you can destroy it by facing your fears."

I watch as the rangers are on the ground drained of there powers.

"Believe me I am not afraid of that pathetic Picasso Zordon," I say half truthful.

"I realise that Jessica," Zordon reassures me. "I was referring to your anxieties over the possibility of moving far away."

I turn to look at him but then I realise that he is right.

"Well," I say glancing down. "I guess I am afraid of leaving the power rangers and Angel grove."

"Jessica we all tend to fear the unknown," Zordon says wisely. "You must trust that your parents have only your best interests at heart."

"Guess your right," I agree. "My mom and dad wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. Thanks Zordon."

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha says gently. "These tender moments always overload my circuits.

I pat him.

"Now you are ready to face Artistmole," Zordon informs me. "Destroying its palette will release the colour forces trapped inside. May the power protect you."

I nod before reaching for my coin and yelling. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I arrive where my friends are powerless and Artistmole is mocking them.

"Huh?" Artistmole questions.

"Jessica?!" Tommy calls when he spots me.

I make a karate noise and run towards Artistmole.

"Perfect!" Artistmole says as he watches me. "A little purple for my palette."

He points his brush at me and blasts at me. I manage to dodge as I continue to run towards the monster that plagued my nightmares.

I jump into the air kick off a tree and prepare to hit Artistmole. But I am suddenly hit by a blast. I groan as I hit the ground hard. I quickly get back up and turn to loo at Artistmole.

"I don't like your style," I tell him.

"Who made you a critic?" The monster asks.

"Jessica you must not let him fire his brush at you," Ninjor says from the ground.

Artistmole knocks me down and places his brush on my chest.

"As if you could stop me!" Artistmole says as I struggle under his weight and the brush and Artistmole laughs. "I'm going to paint you out."

I begin to doubt whether I can do this when I hear Tommy's voice.

"Hang on, Jessica. Remember your friends are always with you."

"You keep out of this!" Artistmole orders Tommy.

I manage to clench my fist.

"Time for the brush off!" Artistmole says as he goes to strike me with his brush.

I shout out as I block the brush between my crossed arms. I then flip him over and he goes rolling across the ground as I quickly get to my feet.

"How dare you!" Artistmole angrily says.

I do not answer. I just jump into the air and kick his brush.

He goes stumbling backwards.

I pull out my blaster. "So long mole man!"

I blast him twice.

"Aim for his stomach Jess," Rocky tells me. "Its a big target!"

So I do exactly that.

"You've not seen the last of me!" Artistmole says.

There is then an explosion as Artistmole is destroyed.

"Hey! Hey! Something's happening," I hear Tommy say and I turn to see the others have returned to there colours. "Oh yeah! Our colours are back."

"I am re-energised and ready for action," Ninjor says.

"All right were back!" Kim says.

"Jessica did it!" Aisha cheers.

"Sorry guys!" I say as I run over to join them. "Better late then never. Let's make sure that moles history."

They all pat me in thanks.

The mole is back and gigantic. "I am back and badder than ever!"

"POWER RANGERS! WE NEED NINJA ZORD POWER NOW!" We all yell crossing our arms.

"BLACK RANGER FROG NINJAZORD POWER!"

"PINK RANGER CRANE NINJAZORD POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER WOLF NINJAZORD POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER BEAR NINJAZORD POWER!"

"RED RANGER APE NINJAZORD POWER!"

PURPLE RANGER FOX NINJAZORD POWER!"

"WHITE RANGER FALCONZORD POWER!"

Our zords appear and we jump into the cockpit. I take to my Fox battle-zord and the others combine into there own megazord.

Ninjor grows so he can join us in our battle.

"Time for a little dance lesson!" Artistmole says when he spots us.

"And the lessons for you!" Ninjor informs him. "NINJA BATTLEMODE NOW!"

He powers up.

"SACRE BLU!" Artistmole exclaims in French.

Ninjor sends a flaming disc at the monster and he sparks.

"FOX TAIL! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" I say and Artistmole goes flying back as he is hit by lightning.

The Falconzord joins up with the others and together they destroy the Artistmole.

We all cheer.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

The next morning I work up the courage to talk to my parents about going to Paris. I approach them in the youth center where they are stood with Kim's mum.

"Mum, Dad," I say as I approach the two with the twins. "I need to talk to you both."

They turn to look at me.

"Sure sweetie what about?" Mum asks.

I look from her to dad before I start to get everything off of my chest. "I love you both very much and Jason too. I am very excited that you want to go and see Jason in Paris and you want to move there. But I am also worried about loosing my friends. Not to mention my boyfriend and the father of my twins. Then there's going to a new school and learning a new language-"

"Whoa," my dad places a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Jessie."

"Yeah slow down honey," my mum agrees. "Why didn't you say something about this?"

I sigh.

"Because I didn't want to ruin everything," I tell her. "But I want you both to know I know you would never do anything unless it was okay."

"Of course things are going to be okay," mum says. "As long as were honest with one another they have to be."

"Jess?" I hear my name being called and I turn to see Aisha and her parents stood behind me.

"Jessica," Aisha's mum says to me. "Aisha told us whats been going on."

"We think we have a solution to your problem," her dad says.

"You do?" I ask in confusion.

"Jessica," Aisha says stepping forwards. "Would you and the twins like to come and stay with me and my family for the rest of the school year?"

I give her a shocked look. Then I turn to y own parents.

"What do you think?" I ask them.

"I don't know," my mum says. "It's quite an imposition on the Campbell's."

"Believe me its no imposition," Mr. Campbell says.

"Is that what you want Jessica?" My dad asks.

I look down at my twins and then back to my parents.

"I'll finish up the school year and then I'll come with Kim when she goes to France with her parents," I tell them both. "But then I'll come back so Tommy can spend time with his kids as well."

My mum and dad share a look before my mum says. "I don't see why not."

"It would be better for you to finish the school year here," my dad agrees. "And our home will always be yours and the twins. By the way we won't be leaving until after the twins birthday. We would not miss that."

I smile and hug them both.

Then I turn to Aisha. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Oh we can't wait," Aisha's mum says.

"Welcome to the family Jessica, Kieran and Sophia," Aisha's dad says.

"Hey we are sisters aren't we?" Aisha asks.

I squeal before hugging her.

That night Tommy and I place the twins down. I put the baby monitor on and then I motion for Tommy to follow me.

"Okay," I say to him. "We have a lot to do. Invitations for the party and cake..."

Tommy takes my hand. "I cannot believe it has been a year."

"Neither can I," I say but then my smile fades. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review and tell me what you think. The next two will be originals for the twins birthday. What do you want to see happen?

This chapter was posted on the 08/09/2017 at 23:21


	6. Chapter 6: A birthday to remember part 1

Chapter 6: A birthday party to remember.

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys I'm so behind.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I am at the youth center. Kieran and Sophia are playing on the floor as the rest of us prepare for the twins birthday tomorrow. I cannot believe its nearly been a year.

Tommy walks over and helps me to pin up the streamer that is in my hand. He then turns to look at me.

"I cannot believe it," he says smiling. "This time last year we were decorating a bedroom... and now..."

"Now were decorating for there first birthday," I say laughing.

I turn around and see the others preparing other things. Billy walks over to us.

"Well it looks like everything is coming together," he informs us looking around at everything. "Nothing can go wrong tomorrow."

I sigh and turn away from everyone. "That's where your wrong..."

Tommy comes towards me and takes my hand. "What do you mean?"

"Tommy, Lord Zedd, Rito, Rita, Rey," I say going through our enemies. "Then can turn this day into the worst day ever."

Tommy pulls me in for a hug and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Jess... nothing is gonna happen," he assures me. "And even if it does we will deal with it. The twins will have a birthday party and they will enjoy it."

I sigh. "Its not just that... I wish Jason was going to be here."

He nods in understanding.

Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Kim approach us.

"Oh I cannot believe its tomorrow," Kim says smiling at me. "You must be so excited for the twins first birthday. I cannot believe it's been a year since you went into labour."

"Not quite yet Kim a few more hours," I inform her with a smile on my face.

My daughter walks towards me and I smile. I bend down and pick her up smiling at Tommy and the others.

Kieran walks would also wanting some attention. Tommy picks his son up smiling as well.

"Hey little man how you doing?" Tommy asks tickling his son's stomach before turning to us. "We should take the twins home and put them to bed. They've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes you're right," Kim brings over the pushchair and I play Sophie down before taking Kieran out of tummies arms and also putting him in the pushchair. "Thanks you guys I really appreciate you helping us to get ready for the party tomorrow."

They all nod.

Tell me and I take a slow walk home and neither of us talk.

"You're retty quiet tonight what's on your mind?" Tommy asks me as we continue on.

I pause as pI try to think what to say to him. I would love you to just tell him my what I'm feeling but I do not know what to say.

"I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow," I say to him as we walk into my house. "But I'm feeling that something is going to go wrong."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Next morning I get up and smile. Today's the day that my twins turn a year old. I cannot believe it's been a year already. I just wish that Jason could come. I haven't seen him in nearly a year.

Sophia begins to cry when she wakes up. I smile as I walk towards her.

"Hello little princess!" I pick her up and spin her around she laughs. "Happy Birthday."

Then I turn to Kieran and do the same thing. I place them both in a playpen and head to the drawers to look for some clothes for them to wear until there party.

When they are both dressed I place them on one of my hips each and head downstairs.

I take them both in their high chairs as mum begins to make their breakfast. When she hears us she turns around and smiles at her grandchildren.

"I cannot believe it's been a year since my daughter became a mother," she says smiling at me.

"I know," I say smiling back at her.

When there food is done I feed Kieran and mom feeds Sophia.

"So what's the plan for today?" My mum asks when we have done feeding them.

"Tommy is coming over at 12 we're taking turns out for a bit until it's time for the party," I tell her. "The party starts at 2. Is Dad coming?"

"Do you really think he would miss his grandchildren's birthday?" Mum asks chuckling.

"Just want to make sure," I say defensively before looking at the twins. "Hey, Mum should I be worried that the twins haven't spoken yet?"

"No," she says gently. "Both you and Jason were two when you started talking properly."

I nodded. "Good. That makes me feel better."

And it does. Knowing that my daughter or son are not might not talk till there two makes me feel better.

But I'm still worried that today something bad is going to happen. What is something goes wrong? If there is a monster attacking an i have to leave my babies on their birthday. I don't know if I can do it.

Last year my baby's could have died when I was attacked during labour. What if Rey had killed me? Kieran and Sophia would have died with me.

Sometimes being a Ranger puts my family at risk. That is why I hate it.

There is a knock at the door. I know that it's going to be Tommy. I get up open the door. When I open the door I see my boyfriend standing there smiling.

"Good morning," he says to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Wheres the twins?"

"Mums in the kitchen with them," I tell him. "I cannot believe it's been a year. I may have said it a lot but I cannot believe it."

"Neither can I," he says as we walk towards the kitchen.

Sophia and Kieran begin to get excited when they see there father enter the room. Tommy kisses both of them on the foreheads and then he greets my mother.

When we are both ready we head out with the twins for day of fun.

*Purple ninjetti ranger*

First we head to the park.

"Lets take them on the swings," I say to Tommy and he nods.

The twins giggle as they go for a ride in the swings. I take pictures of them. Tommy then sits on the swings with the twins on his knee and I take another. Then he takes one of me doing the same thing.

After that we go on the slide with them. We sit down for a picnic.

I give them there juice cups and sandwiches without the crusts.

"Today is a great day," I say hugging Tommy. "The twins are one, the sun is shining, Lord Zedd is not attacking."

Tommy nods and kisses me on the cheek. "You, me and the twins. That's the best kind of day."

I totally agree with him. This day cannot get any better in my opinion.

"So do you think that every year will be like this?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "At least until they are teenagers and want to do there own things for there birthdays."

"As long as fighting monsters is not one of those things they can do what they want," I say with a fake chuckle.

He pulls me closer to him. "Jess. We may be fighting monsters a lot now... but no matter what our children will be safe and one day we will have a normal life."

I smile a little but then I look at him over my shoulder. "Tommy you cannot promise that. To be honest I have been thinking about this a lot. I wonder whether it would be safer for our children if at least one of there parents are not rangers."

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

Sighing I look over to them. "Tommy maybe I should take a break and be a mother. When were not fighting we are usually at school. If were not at school then we are fighting. That leaves little time for us to actually be there for our kids. One day they wont even recognise us."

"That won't happen Jess," Tommy vows. "I Will not let it."

"When we committed to being power rangers...," I say to him. "We were not parents. I think our commitment to Sophia and to Kieran is more important... Lets drop it for now. Lets make sure they enjoy there birthday. We can talk about this tomorrow."

He nods but it is a while before he says. "We better start heading to the youth center. Everyone will be arriving soon."

I nod and we gather up the twins. Placing them in there pushchair I gather up the things from the picnic. When were ready we head back. Neither of us speak on the way.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

When we reach the youth center I put on a smile.

"Happy birthday Sophia and Kieran!" Everyone yells as we enter the room.

I smile as I take the twins out. I walk around with them and Tommy walks besides us. My friends approach.

"Guys it all looks great," I say to them and then I hug each and every one of them. "We could not have done this without all of you. Thank you."

Kim takes Sophia and smiles. "Anything for the twins. We've all been there since they were born."

I sit with the twins in a circle as we begin to open there presents. Tommy and I brought them each half of a locket. Sophia's was on a necklace and Kieran's on a small chain. As well as there new communicators they have a picture of me and Tommy on one side and them two on the other.

Kim and Aisha brought Kieran a set of clothes each that are in the newest fashion. Adam, Rocky and Billy brought them a few baby toys each.

After a few minutes there is a sudden voice from behind me. "Wheres my niece and nephew?"

I gasp and turn to see my brother enter the room all smiles.

"JASON!" I squeal as I run over and hug him.

He picks me up and spins me around.

"Jessie you look great," he says and then he spots the twins. "WOW! They have grown. Has it really been a year already."

Charm comes walking forward for attention and the babies follow her. Jason pats her and then picks up his niece and nephew.

"I cannot believe your here," I say as Tommy and Jason share a manly hug.

After he hugs Kim and Billy he shakes hands with the others. Then he turns back to me.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he promises.

I am all smiles until there is a sudden beeping. The communicators. I glance at Tommy before sighing.

"Jase," I say pointing to the communicators. "Can you watch the twins?"

He nods but then there is screaming outside. All of us run out there asking Ernie to watch them instead.

We see Rey, Goldar, Rito and some tenga's there. Tommy looks to us and we nod.

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

We morph into our morphing modes and then prepare to fight.

Rey jumps straight at me and knocks me away from the others. I quickly get up and block a kick from Rey.

"So princess," he says as we continue to fight. "You ready to accept your mine."

"I am not yours!" I yell as I punch him so hard he goes flying. "I WILL... NEVER... BE... YOURS!"

After a few minutes of punching and kicking him Tommy pulls me away from him.

"Its over Rey!" Jason says glaring at the man.

I notice that all the other bad guys are gone. I am shocked when Rey begins to laugh.

"Whats funny?!" I glare at him.

"Your all idiots!" He says to me. "If your out here stopping her from beating up me. Who's in there protecting them?!"

My eyes widen as I catch on to what he is saying. I turn around and run back to the youth center. I can hear Tommy and the others close behind me.

We get inside to see that the whole party is wrecked. My hands go to my mouth. I look around Ernie is on the ground. The others all run over to him but I begin to spin and search the place.

"SOPHIA! KIERAN!" I scream as tears fill my eyes. "KIERAN! SOPHIA!"

"Jessica," Ernie says and I turn to look at him. "I am so sorry I could not stop them. They took the twins!"

I begin to scream as I drop to the ground. My babies are gone.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Poor Jessica. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 10/10/2017 at 21:44


	7. Chapter 7: A birthday to remember part 2

Chelbell2016:

Hope u enjoy this chapter.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

We are all stood inside the command center as we wait for any news.

"Billy please tell me you found something," Tommy pleads.

Billy is stood at the computers. He is trying to find out where they are keeping the twins.

"Lord Zedd is blocking there signals," he says and I feel tears fill my eyes. "I can unscramble it but it will take a while."

I walk forwards. "Billy we don't have a while."

Tommy turns to me. "Jess-"

"NO!" I tell at him which shocks everyone. "I told you this morning that being rangers puts our family in danger. I am warning you anything and I mean anything happens to my babies and you will have to find a new purple ranger."

"Jessica I understand that you are up-" Zordon begins but I cut him off.

"No you don't!" I cry out as I begin to shake. "How could you? You don't have kids. None of you know what its like choosing between spending time with your twins and saving the world. I HATE BEING A RANGER!"

I walk out and I feel my breathing become laboured. From past events I know that I am having a panic attack. Suddenly Jason and Tommy are besides me as I place a hand on my chest.

"Jessica," Jason says but it sounds like he is far away from me. "I need you to listen to my voice and breathe with me... In... and out.. Come on Jessie. In... and out... in... and out."

After a few moments I feel myself begin to calm down. I begin to sob.

I hear Tommy and jason talk and then someone leaves. I look up to see my brother still stood there.

"Why didn't I quit when they were born?" I say more to myself then my brother.

"Because you have too much heart," my brother replies and I turn to look at him. "We all know the risks when we are rangers. Your heart is what keeps this team in tac."

I don't speak. I just throw my arms around him and he holds me as I cry into his chest. He holds me as I let all my pent up emotions out.

When I am calm he lets go of me.

"We will find them Jessie," he promises me.

Billy suddenly comes running out of the building.

"We found them," he tells us.

We all go racing back into the command center. I run over to Billy.

"Where are they Billy?" I asked him.

He sighs as he reads over the paper. "They are in a dimension that is quite far from here."

I glare at nothing in particular. "There has got to be a way."

Billy nods. "The porta-com," he replies. "You know how it works. It transports us there... but there is one problem..."

I sigh and glance around at the others. "What?"

"I only have enough power in the porta-com to send one person through," he explained to us.

I sigh and turn to Tommy. "I'll go."

Tommy and Jason begin to protest the minute I say this.

"LISTEN!" I yell and they both go quite. "They would not be expecting me. I can get in there, get the twins and get out. This is the only way."

Tommy looks around and then nods. "Okay."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We all watch as Billy prepares the porta-com. I smile at my friends and brother.

"I'll let you know when I am out," I say to them.

Tommy comes over and pulls me into a hug.

"Bring our children home," he says to me gently. "But keep yourself safe as well."

I nod and then my brother also hugs me. I turn to Billy and nod. He sets the porta-com and the portal opens. I take one last look at my friends and then I head through.

I feel the breeze hit me as I land in some sort of desert.

"What the?" I ask as I continue to walk on.

I wonder what kind of place I am in. But before I can think too much into it there is a flash. Tenga's appear.

"Oh well," I say as I drop into fighting stance. "Not like I was expecting this to be easy."

I wave my hands and they glow purple. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

I morph into my ninja uniform.

I run at the Tenga's and begin to fight. I duck under a punch and kick one in the chest. As it goes flying I jump over it and kick two more. Two grab my arms so I use my strength to flip them and they land on there backs. Knowing that there was four I know that there should be another one around.

No sooner had I thought this did one suddenly jump and kick me in my leg. I groan and I feel my leg bend the wrong way. I manage to quickly down that one and they all fly away.

I bend down as I go into my normal clothes. My leg is beginning to swell so I will have to be careful.

"Just great," I say to myself as I begin to walk again, this time a lot slower.

As I go on I cannot see anything that lets me know where my children are. I stop and take a few deep breaths. It is very hot in this place.

There are still no clues.

But the first good thing that happens is when I spot a cave. I can see that there is no guard out there. This can either be a good or bad thing.

If they know I'm coming then this can be a trap.

But I would take the risk to get my babies home. Even Rey will not stop me from getting to my children. My children are my life.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I sneak inside of the cave. As I get closer I see the twins trapped in a force-field. Both look so scared. I see Rey and a monster stood watching them. Rey looks at them with pure hate.

"Soon your parents will come," he says to my babies. "And then I will wipe out all of you."

"WANNA BET!" I yell jumping down and landing in front of my babies.

Rey and the monster both laugh when I am the only one to appear.

"On your own princess!" Rey says and then he glances at the children. "In order to save your brats you will have to beat the both of us. What makes you think you can do that?"

I smile at my kids. "My heart tells me that you are going down."

"Fat chance!" The monster says.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" I yell. "PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

I jump at Rey who quickly morphs. Using my good leg I swing around and kick them both down. Rey jumps and kicks me in the stomach. I stumble back. I duck under a punch from the monster but then I use a swift kick to sweep Rey's feet out from under him. Both growl as they stand side by side.

"New bravery!" Rey says. "Or is it anger!"

"You take my kids you make me very angry!" I yell as I pull out my power canon.

Blasting at the wall they both duck. This gives me enough time to blast the machine that is holding my children. I quickly pick them both up and race them out of the cave.

Before I get very far I am hit from behind. I feel my feel lift off the air and I land on my side. The twins luckily unhurt are cradled against my chest.

I do the only thing I can do right now. I place there wrists together, place my communicator on it and teleport them out. There was enough power for one teleportation.

I slowly get back to my feet and turn to face both Rey and the monster.

Pulling out my Power cannon I begin to shoot at them both. As I do this I also begin to run for the area where the porta-com is. Just as I get there there is a flash and Rey is there again.

He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back. I head but him and he groans.

Using the distraction to my advantage I swing my arm around and punch him square in the nose. He stumbles back and I race for the portal.

But once more a blast hits me. This time in the arm. As I go through the portal I feel the blood begin to seep from a very large wound in my arm.

When I get to the other side I do not see the others. I begin to feel dizzy. But then I hear a loud roar. The monster has grown.

I raise my hand to the sky.

"I NEED NINJA ZORD POWER NOW!"

"PURPLE FOX NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

My zord appears and despite the pain in my arm I jump into the cockpit. Hitting a few buttons I go into battle mode.

The monster begins to fire at my megazord. Using the fox tail shield I send the blast back at him.

Using the spear I try to get close enough to strike. But as soon as I am close enough I get blasted again.

I hear a screech from behind me. I turn to see the falcon zord coming towards me. I have my zord jump into the air and the falcon zord combines.

"Thanks for the assistance," I say as Tommy appears in the cockpit besides me. "Are the twins...?"

"They're fine," he promises me. "Now lets finish this so we can get back to them."

I nod and power up the fox weapon I strike the monster three times. As he gets back to his feet. I quickly deal the finishing blow. Tommy and I cheer.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy and I quickly teleport to the command centre. After Alpha has cleaned and placed a bandage on my wound I pull my two babies into my arms and hug them. They both laugh. Tommy clears his throat so I pass him Sophia.

"I am glad that the twins are unharmed," Zordon says.

I sigh before passing Kieran to Jason. "Zordon I was upset earlier. I love being a ranger. By keeping the world safe I am making it a better place to raise my babies."

"I am glad you are feeling better Jessica," Zordon confirms. "But I believe you have a party to get too."

I smile at Tommy.

We teleport to outside the youth centre and head in. Not long after the party is once more in full swing. As my brother, father and mother keep the twins occupied Tommy approaches me.

"You okay?" He asks gently.

"I am worried," I say to him. "I don't want that to ever happen again. We nearly lost them tonight."

Tommy hugs me.

"It will never happen again I promise you that," he says to me.

I nod and smile as Kieran and Sophia open there last gift. A teddy bear each. That was from Alpha and Zordon.

"I still worry about how being a ranger is going to affect our children's future," I explain turning to look at him. "But as long as they are safe I am willing to continue my ranger duties."

He nods and kisses me on the side of the head.

"I am glad you feel that way," he says. "Because our team is not complete without you. You are the heart and soul of the team Jess."

I smile and kiss him back deeply.

Even though I had to say goodbye to both my parents and my brother tonight I am glad that the night ended well.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

GO MOTHER JESS! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The potion notion

Chapter 8: The potion notion.

Chelbell2016:

I know I skipped a lot but I want to get to the better episodes.

*Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

Tommy and I head into the school. I spot both Bulk and Skull in police uniforms handing out some sort of tickets.

As we go to pass Bulk grabs Tommy.

"Tommy!" He exclaims and as we try to pass Bulk tries again and pulls Tommy back so we end up facing the two of them. "Jessica. You know you two look really good together. Isn't that right Skull. Haven't I always said they make a lovely couple?"

"Yeah, sure right," Skull agrees but in a sarcastic tone. "Lovely."

"Yeah thanks," Tommy says taking my hand and we try to head off again.

"By the way Tommy," Bulk says and we stop once more. "When was the last time you took your lady out for-" Skull begins to sing and pray. "An enchanted evening?" Bulk finishes.

I nudge Tommy as we have not gone anywhere together in ages. Tommy turns to me and shakes his head as Skull continues to sing weirdly.

"What?!" Tommy asks them confused.

"Yeah," Skull says holding up some tickets. "We've got to sell all these tickets to the junior police ball or lieutenant Stone will throw us in the brig."

My smile grows as Tommy turns to look at me with wide eyes.

"What do you think?" He asks me.

"I'd love to," I say to him.

"All right," Bulk says happily as he hears this.

A few minutes later I had phoned my mother who said she can look after the twins on the night of the ball. Happy that we can definetly go I walk back over to the love of my life and father of my children.

Tommy and I are now speaking about the junior police ball. I know exactl

"Tommy, we'll have so much fun," I promise him. "I'm glad my mum will be looking after Kieran and Sophia. I know exactly what dress I'll wear. And I'll put my hair up like this..."

As I speak I turn and see Skull. At that moment I realise that Tommy is the wrong man for me. I copy the noise Alpha makes as I think about him. I sigh as I head for Skull.

"What is it?" Tommy asks me but I ignore him.

I stand besides Skull as I begin to speak. "You are just about the cutest thing that I have ever seen!" I admit to the young police officer.

"Huh?" Skull says as well as Bulk and Tommy.

I sigh again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" I ask him as I touch the side of his face.

Skull drops his roll of tickets.

"Uh no not recently," Skull tells me.

"Listen handsome," I say thinking about that dance. "Do you have a date for the ball?"

Skull begins to stutter. "No, now that you mention it... no."

Tommy steps in between the two of us.

"Jessica whats going on?" He asks me but I continue to look at Skull. "I thought we were gonna go to the ball."

"No way," I say as Skull shoves him aside. "When you've got the best why settle for the rest? Plus you can babysit the kids!"

Skull does a dance move with me and I cheer and laugh.

*Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy drags me along as we meet the others at the park.

"Too strange," Aisha says as we get there.

"Hey," Adam says as we approach. "You guys noticed anything weird going on in school today?"

I hold my hands together as I play around with what my future name will be.

"Definitely," Tommy says and I see him motion to me.

"Well," I say to them all. "If you call falling in love weird, then... colour me guilty."

I end my speech with a smile.

"Uh," Billy glances at me and then the others. "Maybe we should talk to Zordon."

"Yeah," everyone agrees with the blue ranger.

"Let's go," Tommy says.

We all reach for our communicators as we prepare to teleport.

Just as we are about to go Goldar and some Tengas appear.

"Nice to see you again rangers!" Goldar says as the Tengas squawk and flap there wings beside the gold monkey.

"Oh I have to protect Skull," I realise.

Tommy looks to me but then all of our hands begin to glow.

"NINJA POWER NOW!" Tommy yells and we all end up in our ninja gear.

We all jump into the air and as we land we split off to fight. I kick one before turning and punching ax kick- side kick- spinning hook kick combination sends another flying into the air. I turn and kick two more that had tried to sneak up behind me. These guys just will not give up.

I jump over Billy and land near the bridge.

"Hey!" I yell. "Over here!"

As they run at me I land on the bridge. I begin to fight a few more but I am soon cornered by them right near the edge of the bridge. Wrapping my legs around it I swing backwards as they go to strike me again. Lifting myself back up I strike all of them sending them backwards.

I knock one straight off of the bridge.

"See you later birdbrain!" I say waving at the bird who had gone overboard.

Not long after we all have them backing away from the six of us.

"Oh I see," Tommy says as we watch them back up. "Your just making a well calculated retreat are you?"

"Exactly," Goldar says. "Until next time power rangers!"

He then retreats with the Tenga's. I smile as we prepare to teleport to the command center. At least now I know that Skull is safe.

"When is that guy ever gonna learn?" Rocky asks.

We then teleport to the command center.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive at the command center.

"Zordon," Tommy says and I see him glancing back at me. "Something's wrong with Jess. She's um not herself."

He has my hand but I do not know why as I twirl my hair.

"Alpha run a scan for abnormal bio-waves," Zordon tells him.

"Hold still Jessica," Alpha says as I think about Skull and I.

He runs a scanner over me. "Jessica Marie Skullovitch," Is a name I come up with for myself when Skull and I are married. "Jessica Lee Scott, Skullovitch."

I turn back to Alpha as he stops scanning me.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha says turning to look at Zordon. "Jessica seems to be under the spell of a love potion."

"Thank goodness," I hear both Kim and Aisha say from behind me.

The alarm begins to go off.

"Rangers!" Zordon says as we all walk towards the viewing globe. "It is exactly as I expected. Observe the viewing globe. This is miss chief. She has wreaked havoc throughout Angel grove by haphazardly spraying her powerful love potion."

Why he was saying this I whispered into both Aisha's and Kim's ear.

I laugh as Aisha looks disgusted. "I'm all for love but this is getting out of hand."

"Do not underestimate miss chief's power," Zordon cautions all of us. "Her love potion undermines common sense leaving the individual vulnerable to danger."

Tommy turns back to Zordon taking me with him.

"I see Zordon," is what he says as he goes. "Can you help her?"

Zordon looks troubled. "I am hesitant to tamper with the delicate balance of human emotions."

Tommy shakes his head.

"We need Jessica back the way she was," he says smiling at me. "What are we going to do?"

There is a moment of silence as Zordon tries to come up with a solution.

"Perhaps miss Chief's love potion will gradually wear off Jessica and the others," he finally comes up with something. "Until then keep her under close watch."

Tommy takes my hand and we prepare to teleport.

"We will Zordon," he says to our mentor.

We teleport back to school were I head straight to meet Skull.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I am standing with Skull as we discuss the ball. I cannot wait.

He laughs at one of my jokes.

"Oh Skull how could I have ever gone out with that looser Tommy?" I ask grabbing his nose and shaking his head side to side.

"I don't know," he replies.

"To..." I feel a sudden change and I wonder what I am doing. I wonder where the love of my life is. "Tommy? Skull?!"

I am appalled at what I was doing.

"Yes lamb chops?" Skull asks going to grab my nose.

I step back further from him.

"Um...," I begin and I turn around spotting Tommy. "I think I have to go over there."

As I begin to walk away I hear him say. "I'll miss you."

I grab Tommy from where he is talking to another student.

"Excuse me sorry," I say to the student as I pull Tommy away from him so we can talk. "Tommy what was I doing with Skull?"

I plead for him to tell me.

"Jess your okay," he says looking relieved.

"Not till I know whats going on," I say glancing back at Skull.

"Its a long story," he says shaking his head. "Lets get the others."

I nod my head as we walk off together.

We gather the others and begin to talk.

"Well it looks like the spell has finally been broken," Billy points out.

"Thank goodness," Aisha says.

I stop and turn to look at the rest of my team.

"Your telling me," I say to Aisha.

"This is the weirdest stunt Rita and Zedd have ever pulled," Rocky says.

We all nod and Tommy laughs.

The communicators go off.

"Zordon we read you come in," Tommy says as he answers the communicators.

"Rangers," Zordon says. "Miss chief has materialized in the park."

I sigh and so do the others.

"We're on our way," Tommy says. "All right guys lets take care of this stupid cupid!"

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

We teleport out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We land to see miss Chief with her love potion.

"Come to spread more love potion?" Tommy asks as we stop in front of miss chief.

"Not this time!" Is the answer he receives.

"Let's do it!" Tommy says and we all fall into fighting stances.

We run forwards. Miss chief blocks a kick from Rocky. She dodges Adam and then she knocks me out of the way. Aisha and Billy go to attack at once but she blocks and knocks them to the ground.

"you guys all right?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah I think so!" Billy says.

"LOOK OUT!" Tommy says as miss chief comes forward.

She raises her weapon which Tommy blocks with Saba. He then knocks her back and she groans. I then move forwards and kick her sending her to the ground.

We all regroup.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" Miss Chief says.

She then throws her spinning weapon into the air. It hits us all and sends us to the ground.

"What goes around comes around!" She continues and it hits us again as it comes back towards her.

"I think its time we show this crooked cupid how true that can be!" Tommy suggests.

"So you think you'll be the ones to straighten me out?" Miss chief asks.

She throws the weapon again and we all manage to dodge it. Tommy hits it with Saba and it stops spinning and falls to the ground.

"Its all over miss chief!" Tommy informs her. "You must surrender."

Miss Chief is surrounded by electricity and then she suddenly grows.

"It looks like I have the upper hand once again power rangers," she says as we all back away from her gigantic form. "Now it is you who should surrender to me."

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Tommy says before glancing at the rest of us. "Ready guys? lets do it!"

"RIGHT!"

"PINK CRANE!"

"BLUE WOLF!"

"WHITE FALCON!"

"PURPLE FOX!"

"RED APE!"

"BLACK FROG!"

"YELLOW BEAR!"

"NINJAZORD POWER UP!"

The zords appear. I send the fox zord into battle mode.

"NINJA FOX BATTLE-ZORD READY!" I yell as my megazord is complete.

The ninja megazord appears at my side. Miss chief cackles as she sees our two megazords in front of her.

She runs forward and the others grapple with her. I pull out the fox spear. As she knocks them back with a kick I move my zord forwards.

She pulls out her own weapon before speaking. "See how you like this new and improved version."

It lights up and she sends it flying at us. It hits the others and there cockpit sparks. I manage to block it before it knocks my spear down and hits me. I gasp as my one zord sparks.

"Tommy I need you!" I tell him.

"I'm on my way!" He says.

His zord appears and I combine with it. A few seconds later and he is next to me.

The fox spear powers up and with it we run through miss Chief from the air.

"That should do it!" Tommy says and I nod in agreement.

She blows up.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

The night of the dance I drop the twins off with my mum. She says she will look after them as long as I promise to have fun. I arrive at the dance with Tommy.

I am dancing with Tommy. It feels nice to let loose after the day we had.

"Tommy I'm really sorry about the way I treated you," I say to him as I am still feeling guilty.

"Hey," Tommy says smiling at me. "I know you didn't mean it."

I glance at Skull and fell guilty even more.

"Talk about being mean," I say. "I wasn't really very nice to Skull was I?" Tommy shakes his head to answer my question. "Would you mind if I...?"

I trail off knowing he will know what I mean.

"No go ahead," Tommy gives me permission.

"BOO!" I say as I appear behind Skull. "Do you wanna dance?"

He does not look happy to see me.

"Why?" He asks as I sit down besides him. "So you can step on my feet as well as my heart?"

"Oh Skull," I say. "Look I'm so sorry about that. But don't you think its better that were friends anyway?"

He smiles a little now. "Really? Friends?"

"Yeah," I say like it is obvious.

"Yeah. Friends," he says nodding.

"Of course," I say and take his hand. "Lets go."

We stand up and head for the dance floor. I see Tommy sharing a dance as friends with Kim. Billy is dancing with Aisha, Rocky and Adam must have found young ladies to dance with.

The night ended on a good note.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys sorry for not updating in a while. Now I am going to skip to Changing of the zords pt.1 as I dont know how to fit the next few into my story. Please enjoy.

For people who read my courtney Oliver series I will update asap.


	9. Chapter 9: Changing of the zords part 1

Chapter 9: Changing of the zords part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Well first one of a three part saga.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

Aisha, Kim, Kat and I have just finished shopping. Even though there is tension with Kat and I we managed to get along. Tommy should be here soon as he has the twins for a few hours.

"And I thought I liked to shop," Kat says smiling at me. "You bring a whole new meaning to the word Jessica."

"Did you have fun?" Kim asks.

"Yeah I did," Kat says.

"Good," Kim and I both say.

"Thank you all so much for showing me around Angel grove," Kat says glancing around at all of us. "I really think I'm gonna like it here."

"No problem," Kim says.

"Cool," Aisha agrees.

She glances down at her watch before getting to her feet. "Oh, well I'd better be off for dinner."

Aisha also looks at her watch.

"Oh yeah us too," she agrees and I know that Tommy will be here soon with the twins. "Do you need a ride?"

"Oh no its okay," she smiles at us. "I don't live far."

I smile slightly at her as she grabs the last of her bags.

Kim passes her one more bag and then she goes.

A few seconds later and I hear a little girls voice. "Mama."

I turn and smile as I see my little girl smiling in her pushchair. Her brother besides her is asleep.

"Hey sweetie," I say kissing her on the head before turning to Tommy. "Hey Tommy we just got back. I couldn't wait to see you."

We hug and he kisses me. I see that he looks a little tired after the day with the kids. I giggle at him.

"How are you?" I ask him and he lets go.

"Good," he says and then looks at our daughter. "We had fun at the park with your brother didn't we princess."

Sophia giggles at him and puts her little fist in her mouth.

"Look what I got you," I say to Tommy and I go through my bags and get out what I know is his. "And I brought the twins some new bits as they are both growing out of them."

He sits down next to me and looks at our two friends before glancing back at me.

"So did you guys have fun?" He asks.

As the others explain the shopping trip I get Sophia out and place her on my lap. I bounce her slightly and then I speak again.

"Can you watch the twins for a while tomorrow?" I ask Tommy. "I have to train with Serenity."

He nods. "But you're coming to the beach first right."

I nod. "Yeah and then I will head to the equestrian center. That way I can spend time with my family and friends before continuing with my training."

He nods and I see that Sophia is falling asleep. "I think its time to take these two to bed."

He nods again and we get up before exiting.

We head home and place the twins down in there cots. Placing the baby monitor on I head out of the room and close the door quietly. Heading into the living room I see Tommy sat on the sofa.

I sit down besides him and he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asks me.

I shrug and just squeeze tighter into him. "I think for now I would just like to sit here."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

The next day I head to the youth center with the twins. To try and break some of the ice between Kat and I, I am going to invite her to come with us to the beach.

I spot her sat at one of the tables reading a book.

I approach her slowly making sure I do not crash into any tables with the pushchair.

"Katherine," I greet her and she looks up at me from her book. "A bunch of us are coming to the lake you wanna come?"

She gives me a small smile.

"Thats really sweet Jess," she says and I feel like we are making progress. "But I'm not very fond of water."

"Oh," I say feeling a little disappointed. "Okay."

Tommy approaches the two of us. "Are you guys coming to the lake or what?"

I smile a little at him. "I am but Katherine."

"Uh changed her mind," she says and I wonder why she changed her mind. "After all, how am I gonna meet people if I don't venture out? I'll just run home and get my suit."

"All right," Tommy says smiling. "Great."

"Okay meet you there," I say to her before taking the twins and turning to Tommy. "Come on."

We take the twins and head to the beach.

"Did you buy the suntan lotion I asked you to pick up?" I ask Tommy.

"Yes," he promises. "Need to keep the kids safe. So what are you planning on doing with them."

"Well together we are going to build some sandcastles," I tell him. "And then maybe a quick paddle!"

He nods but then speaks. "How about after a bit I take over so you can enjoy sometime with the others."

I nod and kiss him on the cheek.

"That would be great," I agree. "What would I do without you?"

He takes my hand. "You will never ever have to find out."

I nod and as Sophia reaches for her drink I pass it to her. She calms down as she takes a sip. Sophia is going through a bit of a stubborn stage. She fights against us for everything. Especially her inhaler.

Kieran is okay but he seems to be really quiet. Sophia is starting to say words like Mama, Dada, and bot bot. They are so different.

When we arrive I spot the girls and decide to head over to them so I can put sunscreen on the kids. I kiss Tommy as he heads down the beach to head into the water with the guys.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I am sat on a bench. I am leaving the pushchair here with the rest of our stuff. Sophia and Kieran both have sun block on.

When she is finished Aisha takes Kieran for me so I do not have to try and carry both twins. Kim took the picnic bag off me. I had decided to bring some food for everyone. This caused Rocky to call me mum so I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Were gonna have so much fun today," Aisha points out.

"Yeah," I agree as I make sure I put my power coin in the diaper bag.

"Hi," Kat says as she approaches and smiles at us.

"Oh hey you made it," I say smiling back.

She watches me with Kieran. I wonder whether she wishes she was a mum.

"Hey," Aisha agrees.

"Lets go," Kim says.

I nod and I jog with my son in my hands. He giggles and claps his hands. Then Kim stops. I notice that Kat has not followed us.

"Are you coming?" Kim asks.

"Ugh right behind you," she says to us.

We head down the beach. I set the babies down on my beach towel as the girls head for a water bike. I told them that they can enjoy the water and I will join them later.

I smile when I spot Tommy with Billy and Rocky in a boat.

"Look kids," I say pointing across the water. "There's daddy."

Tommy waves at us. Then he dives in the water. I wonder what he is up to but then there is a noise a few minutes later.

"BOO!" He says and the twins laugh as there dad pops up out of the water.

He approaches us and picks up Sophia. He kisses her on the head and then turns to me.

"Hey beautiful," he says and kisses me on the cheek. "You miss me."

I pretend to think about it. "Well... of course."

He chuckles before bending down and getting eye level with his son. "Hey little man. You playing with the sand."

He nods and I have to stop him from putting it in his mouth.

"So," he says. "Are you going to be okay if I rejoin the others. Then in a bit we'll switch."

"Go for it," I smile lovingly at him. "I'm gonna play with them for a while and then set up the picnic. I'll call you guys over to eat and then we'll switch. Anyway if there's any problems Kat is not far."

He nods. "Great see you at dinner."

He passes Sophia back to me and then runs off back into the water. I grab one of the buckets and get the kids to help me put sand in it. It does not go very well. Kieran tips the bucket upside down and begins to hit it with the spade.

"Okay my little drummer," I say laughing and tickling my little boy. "you do it your way then."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I have walked the kids over to the water and as it comes near them they keep laughing.

I look up as I hear screaming.

TENGAS!

I look around and as people are screaming and running away I send my kids to the command center. Then I join the others as they all jump into the water.

A minute later we all jump out in our ninja suits. There is multi-colored smoke behind us each representing our ranger color.

We touch down on the sand and begin to fight. I split off from the others and head for the docks. I kick one Tenga and duck down to sweep the feet out from under another. Turning I am forced to block two feet that are aiming for my head. I force the two back and jump into the air to double kick them.

But I then I drop to one knee as I feel a little lightheaded and dizzy. I put my hand to my face as I will my world to stop spinning and my labored breathing to return to normal.

"I suggest you back off feather-brain," I say but even as I speak my vision becomes blurry.

Now I am really worried.

I look down at my hand and then back at my enemies.

Knowing I will not be able to take them on myself I stand and call out to my boyfriend while covering my eyes. "Tommy!"

He hears me and I hear him call back. "Hang on Jess."

He jumps into the air and lands in front of me. I watch as he begins to fight the Tengas. He kicks one away from me and I step forward so I am right behind him.

He holds an arm out to stop me from coming any further.

"Stay back Jess!" He says clearly worried.

"Okay," I agree.

A few minutes later and we regroup and so do the Tengas. I stand in front of the others as I try to control my dizziness and labored breathing.

"Come on!" One of the Tengas say. "Were out of here!"

They dissapear. We all take off our ninja suits and I bend over as my world comes back into focus. I wonder what happened as the others approach me. I still feel really tired and weak.

"Jess," Tommy says helping me to stand straight. "You okay?"

I look at him and give a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say uncovering my eyes and glancing at the others who are also looking at me. "That was really weird."

"Hey guys," Kim says from somewhere behind me. "Where did Katherine go?"

We are looking around at the destruction when suddenly our communicators go off. I am glad that I am right next to Tommy as I do not think I have the strength to move right now.

The others all run over. I hold my skirt in my hand as Tommy raises his wrist.

"We read you Alpha," Tommy says.

"Goldar and the Tengas have been let loose in the park," Alpha says.

"Again," Tommy says as we all groan. "We better get our stuff and head over there."

"Lets go," Rocky agrees.

Even though I nodded I do not move as the others begin to run off. When I do not follow Tommy stops and then so do the others.

I just don't feel good. Its like I am running out of energy.

"What is it?" Tommy asks me gently as he walks back towards me.

I take a deep breath before answering him. "I don't know. I've never felt like this before," I know that we cannot spend time worrying about this so I take his hand. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?" He asks clearly worried.

"Yeah," I say. "Lets go."

"Okay," he says and he continues to hold my hand as we run up the hill.

We get to our stuff. I grab the diaper bag and place it on the bench. I go through it but I begin to panic when I notice something.

My power coin is not in here.

"You guys," I say trying to stay strong. "My power coin is missing."

Aisha and Kim both look up at me. "What?!"

"Oh," I groan as I feel that I can no longer stand. I sit on the bench as the others all crowd around me.

"Just take it easy Jess," Tommy says and he begins to rub my shoulders.

I place my hand over my face. It soon comes down to my mouth when I notice that my body is glowing purple. It is like a purple band is running up and down my arm.

"What? Whats happening to me?" I ask Billy.

He looks a little worried himself as he answers me. "Your body. She seems to be experiencing some sort of energy drain."

"Oh man," Tommy says before releasing my shoulders and I look round at him as he speaks into his communicator. "Zordon this is Tommy. Come in."

"Yes Tommy," Zordon says.

"Jessica's power coin is missing," he says before glancing down at me. "She seems to be getting weaker."

"It must have fallen into evil hands," Zordon says and despite my condition I begin to panic over this fact. "This is the only explanation. You must use your power coins to recharge Jessica until she is strong enough to be teleported to the command center."

"Right Zordon," Tommy says before turning to the others. "Okay, you guys stay here. Ninjor and I will handle Goldar."

"Wait," I say just managing to raise my head. "Just the two of you. Isn't that a bit dangerous."

He leans down so I do not have to continue to look up. "I think its more dangerous to leave you with less people. I'll be okay. See you at the command center."

He kisses my forehead.

Before he goes Aisha speaks up. "We'll take care of her Tommy. Be careful."

He nods and morphs before teleporting out.

The others take out there power coins and point them at me. They glow and the energy from them seems to go inside me. A minute later and I am feeling a little better.

"Okay," I say getting slowly to my feet. "I think I can teleport now."

The others nod and we are teleported to the command center.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

This cannot be happening. Not only has my power coin missing. Somehow Lord Zedd used my coin to take the falcon zord.

Aisha has taken the kids to her house and her mum said she would watch them. Aisha explained that it is an emergency. I don't want them around me why I am like this.

Tommy has come back. We are all lined up and staring at my arm which is still having streaks of purple running up it.

"When Ninjor recharged your power coins he linked them with your natural human energy," Zordon explains as Tommy continues to watch from my side as I become weaker. "Because Jessica's power coin is in evil hands her body is being effected."

I manage to look up at Zordon and so does everyone else.

"Zedd must have used her power coin to get inside the falcon zord and take it," Tommy comes to the same conclusion I did.

"Which left Ninjor powerless and an easy target," Billy says.

No longer being able to hold my head up I look down for a second. But at Zordon's next words I force my head up.

"Rangers, I'm afraid I have more bad news," he says making me worry.

"Oh man," Tommy says clearly those were not the words he wanted to hear. "What could be worse than this?"

"I fear that Lord Zedd has discovered the lost zord Zordina," he explains and I sigh deeply. "All his actions indicate that he intends to create a new fleet of evil fighting machines."

I begin to feel dizzy again.

"And with our zords out of commission," Rocky says but I barely hear him. "Were powerless against him."

I feel myself begin to fall as my world turns black.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys I need an opinion. Someone suggested that instead of Kat becoming the pink ranger Jessica should. Her power coin will be destroyed some time in between the next few episodes. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10: Changing of the zords part 2

Chapter 10: Changing of the zords part 2.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I have decided that Jessica will become the new pink ranger. I thank you for your opinions. Also this episode and the next will mainly be in Tommy's POV.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy's POV:

Jess is now laying on a bed in the middle of the command center. She looks completely drained as purple runs up and down her body. I am sat in a chair beside her.

Billy has a device in his hands and he scans Jess with it.

"How is she, Billy?" I ask him as I do not take my eyes off of my girlfriend.

Billy reads what the scanner says before speaking to me. "Shes in a deep sleep. Loosing her power coin has caused her body to become very weak," he says and I get to my feet and stand besides him. "And I'm afraid with her power coin missing there's never gonna be another purple ranger."

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims his hands at either side of his head.

"There's gotta be something we can do Zordon," I say to our mentor before leaning in front of Jess. "We can't loose Jessica. I can't loose her."

Zordon begins to speak.

"Alpha I want you to begin searching the computers for an alternate energy source," he says to the robot. "We may find something that can match the power coin."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha agrees before he heads towards the computers.

"We also need to get our zords up and running," Adam points out.

Rocky steps to Adams side. "But how are we gonna do that with Zedd in control of the falcon zord?"

"And long until he figures out how to use ninjors powers to charge a new fleet of zords?" Billy wonders and all these points make me worry.

I shake my head glancing at Jess. "We can't let Lord Zedd win this fight. Jessica's counting on us."

Rocky comes over to me as I continue to glance at Jess.

"Tommy," he says. "Maybe you should come with us to the youth center. You cannot do anything for her right now but the twins need there dad."

I sigh but I know he is right.

"Yeah," Aisha says smiling at me. "I can go and get them from my house and meet you there."

I glance at Jess but I know what she would say if she was awake. She would tell me that the babies come first and her second. When we became parents we made a promise to each other to always be there for each other but if needed to always put our children first.

I stand straight again.

"Okay," I say to my friends. "I will go. I need to blow off some steam."

"I'll go with Aisha and pick them both up," Kim says.

"I will too," Billy says. "Its best if we stay together as much as possible."

I nod and say gently. "Thanks guys."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I am at the youth center taking my anger out on a punching bag. I continue to punch it until Rocky and Adam stop what they are doing to approach me.

I stop the punching bag and speak. "Man, I'd like to get my hands on Lord Zedd just once."

I punch the bag again imitating what I would like to do to Lord Zedd.

"Hey take it easy man," Adam says to me. "Jessica's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Rocky agrees. "Zordon's looking for a way to help her right now."

I shake my head as I think back to the time where I was going through something a little similar to Jess. Both times I lost my ranger powers.

"Oh man," I say sighing and leaning against the punching bag. "I know what she's going through. You know when Zedd took away my powers? Man I thought it was the end of everything."

"But it wasn't," Adam reminds me. "You bounced back Tommy. Jessica will too."

I nod a little but I am so worried. Jessica means everything to me. Her and the twins are my life. I cannot wait till the others get here with them. Seeing as I cannot hug my girlfriend then at least I can my babies.

"I'd just like to find out how Zedd managed to steal her power coin," I point out as it is something that has been bugging me all day.

"Hi guys," a voice says from behind me and I turn to see Kat.

"Hi Kat," Rocky says.

"Has anyone seen Jessica?" She asks and I glance at the other two knowing that we cannot be honest with her. "I was supposed to meet her for lunch. She even said she was bringing the twins."

"Uh," Adam begins. "I think she's busy right now."

"Guess I'll be eating alone then," Kat says sounding a little disappointed. "Unless any of you are free. Tommy? You and the twins fancy joining me?"

"I'm sorry Kat not today," I say not feeling that it is a good idea for me to go for food right now.

"Maybe next time," Kat says. "Hope Kimberly shows up. But if not if you need a babysitter then come find me."

I smile. "Thanks for offering but I need my babies close to me right now."

She nods her head and walks off. I glance at the other two before looking down hoping that Jessica will be okay. I also hope that the others hurry with my babies. I need them close to me right now to reassure me that they are okay.

I do not want Rey or Lord Zedd taking advantage of the fact that we are one ranger down and they are leaving the twins without a mother.

We decide to pack up so we can eat when the others get here.

Our communicators go off. I look up to see the other three coming in with the twins.

We walk into the secluded area. I hope this is a good thing and not a bad thing.

"I read you Zordon," I say raising my communicator to my mouth. "Come in."

"One of Zedd's monsters is terrorizing angel grove park," Zordon explains.

I sigh. "We're on our way. I'm sending the twins to you... be careful how much they see there mother with the way she is."

"Understood Tommy," Zordon replies. "We will wait for there arrival."

I make sure the coast is clear before sending the twins to the command center.

I then reach for my morpher. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I begin to slowly wake up. I seem to be on a bed in the command center. I stand up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Turning to the viewing globe I see the others are in a battle with some sort of monster.

"Whats going on?" I say looking around.

"Mama!" Sophie squeals when she spots me and I move over and pick both her and her brother up as Alpha and Zordon spot me.

"Jessica your awake!" Alpha says.

"The other rangers are fighting Zedd's monster in the park," Zordon explains to me as my children cuddle into my shoulders.

Before Zordon can continue the alarm begins to go off.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha bellows. "Zordon more trouble!"

"Bring it up on the viewing globe Alpha," Zordon instructs.

I walk towards the viewing globe again. I am shocked to see the Tengas attacking Katherine. I know that even though I am not in the best condition that I need to help her otherwise she has no chance.

"Oh no!" I say worried. "The Tengas have Katherine," I turn back and walk towards Zordon. "I have to help her Zordon."

I begin to place the twins down but Zordon speaks and I stop.

"No Jessica," he says and I hate the fact that once again I am basically useless. "You will have to let the other rangers save Katherine when and if they can. You are much too weak. Until we find an alternative power source for you any exertion can destroy you."

I turn back to the screen. It is making me feel so bad to watch anyone in trouble and not be able to do anything to help her. I am a power ranger. It is my job to help.

As Katherine continues to look scared I have had enough. "Thats it. She's becoming a friend I have to go help her."

"Jessica," Zordon tries to explain. "You must let the other rangers handle this."

I have made up my mind.

"Katherine can't wait," I point out to him.

"Are you sure you understand the risks?" He asks me clearly worried.

"Yes," I say glancing at Alpha and then back at Zordon. "I guess thats the chance I'll have to take."

Zordon gives in. "You are a true power ranger. Have a safe journey, and may you return unharmed."

"Thanks Zordon," I say before kissing my babies on there heads. "Alpha please teleport me there so I may conserve energy."

"Of course Jessica," Alpha agrees and turns to the computers.

"Thanks," I say before doing a sign in the air. "NINJA RANGER POWER!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I arrive where the Tengas are attacking Katherine. I just hope that I have enough energy to sustain the fight. I yell out which gains the attention of the Tengas and they turn to me.

"All right you feather dusters," I say pointing at them. "Let her go or prepare to be fricasseed," they crow at me and I know I need to keep there attention on me. "Just try me."

I run forwards and kick one in the chest. One grabs me by the shoulder so I move forwards a little. I shove it away from me and continue to fight. I cartwheel out of the way of one and kick another straight in the stomach causing it to stumble back away from me. I duck down an sweep the feet out from under another.

They just keep coming and I feel myself begin to get weaker as they keep coming at me. I know I need to hurry up and end this so that I can get out of here.

I dodge one and kick another again. I go to hit another but I end up rolling across its body. As I do one grabs my foot and flips me over so I end up on the ground.

I get up but I feel the last of my energy deplete.

"Oh Katherine," I say as I know she is nearby. "I'm sorry."

I gasp before falling to my knees and then once again I pass out.

Katherine's POV:

I watch as Jessica falls to the ground.

"Jessica!" I exclaim before a smile grows on my face.

Rey appears to collect her as planned.

"Good work Tengas!" He says smirking as he sees the woman he has a passionate hate for on the ground. "She belongs to us. And one Zed and Rita are finished with her... she is mine."

I watch as he walks over to her and I do worry about what he will do to her.

Jessica's ninja suit disappears as her energy is gone.

"Lord Zedd is one step closer to success," Rey says sounding triumphant. "And now by enslaving the other power rangers we'll control the universe."

I smile as I think about this.

"Poor Jessica," I say thinking about how her boyfriend and babies will now soon be mine. "Tommy will miss you... but I'm sure he'll get over it. Plus the twins will soon forget about you."

"Princess you're coming with me!" Rey says before using his power coin to teleport both Jessica and himself out of here.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy's POV:

I am so angry. After the rough battle we headed back to the command center. I began to worry when Jessica was not there. Then Zordon told us the bad news.

While we were out fighting Katherine was attacked by Tengas. Jess being the good person she is went to help her. But she passed out and has now been taken.

"It was a trick!" I say shaking my head.

"I'm afraid so Tommy," Zordon agrees with me. "Zedd lured you into battle with Incisorator so you would not be able to help Jessica."

I pick up my daughter who crawled over to me.

"Why?" Aisha asks confused. "He already has her power coin."

"What does he want with her now?" Kim asks.

"I can't read Zedd's mind," Zordon says to her. "His intentions are a mystery to me. The next move is his."

"Oh man, this is unbelievable," I say shaking my head and glancing back up at Zordon. "First, Zedd steals Jessica's power coin, takes the falcon zord, then Ninjor disappears."

"And now Jessica," Adam agrees from my side.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha says drawing our attention to him. "Whats this rangers?"

Billy steps forward so he is standing right behind Alpha. "What is it Alpha?"

"My scanners indicate that Lord Zedd has initiated the power infusion to the ancient zords," Alpha explains.

"And with ours down," Billy realizes. "Were sitting ducks."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Rocky and Aisha are with the twins leaning against a console. Kim is stood next to me. Billy and Adam are with Alpha trying to find Jessica.

I walk past my kids and Rocky and Aisha as I pace around the command center.

"Have you been able to get a fix on Jessica yet Billy?" I ask hoping for any news.

Before he can speak there is a flash of light for some reason.

Billy looks up at the light and then speaks to me as he looks back down. "We're still trying Tommy."

"Please allow me to save you the trouble rangers," a voice says and we are shocked as we turn to the viewing globe and see Lord Zedd sat in his throne.

I feel my temper rise.

"Oh, my gosh," Aisha says as her and Rocky get up.

"How'd he get in there?" Adam whispers to Billy.

"I haven't got a clue," Billy says to him.

"Your precious purple ranger is here with me," he informs us and I begin to worry. "I am having a wonderful time draining all of the power out of her body. Its quite a spectator sport. By the end of today she will no longer be in the purple. In fact, she'll be history," he brings up a picture of he laying on some sort of table, the table is spinning and purple energy continues to come out of her body. "See? She's already sleeping quite comfortably which is nice work if you can get it!"

"I demand that you release the purple ranger," Zordon orders him.

Of course Zed is having none of that. "Silence! The only one making demands at this point is me!"

"What do you want?" I demand stepping forward.

"Teleport me to your command center," Zedd instructs. "I will tell you in person."

"The command center in no place for the evil likes of you!" Alpha says from in between Billy and Adam.

"Do it now!" Zedd demands. "Or risk harm to your precious Jessica."

"Zordon we don't have a choice!" I point out but I spot Aisha saying something to Alpha and I wonder what it is. "We have to! For Jessica!"

There is a small flash and I see that Alpha has teleported the twins out. I give Aisha a grateful look. I will not have Zedd near the twins and she probably told Alpha that.

"I agree with your decision Tommy," he says and Alpha looks worried. "Alpha you may proceed."

Alpha moves over to the computers. There is a rumble and I turn to see that the whole command center is shaking.

There is a few flashes that make all of us cover our eyes.

Then Zedd's throne is suddenly at the back of the command center.

He turns so he is facing us. Then he chuckles evilly.

"Greetings my friends," he says to all of us. "Isn't anyone going to ask me how my trip went?"

"Get on with it Zedd," Zordon demands. "While you sit here Jessica's life is ebbing away."

Zedd taps the arm of his chair.

"Hmm not a bad place," he says looking around the command center. "A little tacky. When I take over I'll have my darling wife redecorate it," he then leans forward and motions with his finger for Alpha to come forward from his hiding spot. "Oh Alpha you can come out of hiding."

Alpha leans over the computers and we all glance at him as he speaks to lord Zedd. "I don't like you Ed."

"ITS ZEDD!" Lord Zedd bellows at Alpha. "YOU BLINKING BUCKET OF BOLTS! LORD ZEDD!"

I glance at Alpha before turning to glare at Zedd once more. "Get on with it Zedd. What do you want?"

"All right power rangers!" Zedd says and we glance at him. "This is your dilemma. You agree to pilot my new fleet of Zords and do all my evil bidding. Or you can refuse my offer, in which case we can all sit around and have a jolly time watching the purple ranger waste away. Of course if she survives I have a certain silver ranger who cannot wait to get his hands on her."

I glare more as I realize he plans to give Jessica to Rey.

"I will never let you get away with this," Zordon says.

"Save your breath Zordon," Zedd says looking up at Zordon. "I'm giving the commands around here. Now, I'll give you a moment to make your decision."

The others all gather around me as we all try to think on what to do.

"Tommy, what do we do?" Adam asks from my side.

"We can't let anything happen to Jessica!" Billy points out. "She's one of us."

"Tick tock, tick, tock," Zedd taunts us and I shake my head at him. "Time is up now heroes. Or should I say zeroes?! Oh, zeroes! Thats a good one," I step forward wanting to fight but now wanting to risk Jessica. "So now what did you decide? I can't wait to hear it."

He continues to laugh. He knows that there is only one decision for us.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I am thinking that if Jessica becomes pink ranger then Kat will become purple zeo ranger. As I plan for Jess to have a cousin who will take over in turbo and I still want Cassie in it.

Oh and her cousin will fall in love with Andros in in space! Thoughts on this idea.


	11. Chapter 11: Changing of the zords part 3

Chapter 11: Changing of the zords part 3.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so a little like with Aisha Jessica will meet someone that is a little younger than her on the zeo quest. It turns out this girls her cousin. When they come back they need to find someone else to become a zeo ranger. Her cousin will join them as a 14 year old and she will become the new purple ranger she will also stay through turbo and in space. Thoughts? I have changed this as most people do now want Kat to become the purple ranger.

Please review.

Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy's POV:

I know that there is only one solution if I want to save Jessica.

"We'll pilot your zords Zedd," I inform him not knowing what else we can do unless we find Jessica.

"Wise choice rangers," Zedd says and he begins to walk back towards his throne. "You will report for duty at dusk with your new master. Me! Get ready for the ride of your lives."

He laughs and then a minute later he and his throne disappears in a flash.

"Can you bring the twins back?" I ask Alpha. "Where did you send them?"

"To my house," Aisha says. "No one is there at the moment."

I nod and then a few seconds later the twins appear. Kim picks Sophie up for me and I hold Kieran close to me.

The others are at the computers while Billy is trying to track down Jess.

"Hows it coming guys?" I ask them as I pace up and down with Kieran in my arms.

"Still searching," Billy says to me. "If I can get a lock on Jessica and teleport her back to the command center then Zedd's plan is gonna be ineffective."

"Zordon what happens to her powers after we find her?" Aisha asks looking up.

"Alpha is searching for a way to detach her physical connection from her power coin," Zordon explains to us. "But I'm afraid as long as Rita and Zedd possess the power coin they hold the fate of the purple ranger."

I shake my head as he speaks.

"We'll deal with that later," I say walking away from my friends and placing the hand that is not holding my son against my forehead. "The important thing is to get Jess back."

There is a sudden beeping from the computer that Billy is at.

I approach them and Rocky glances at me.

"I've located her," Billy says sounding relieved.

"Where is she?" Rocky asks.

"She's being held in one of Lord Zedd's dark dimensions," Billy explains to us. "I've got the coordinates locked into the computer."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kim asks smiling from behind me.

"Lets get her out of there," Aisha agrees.

Billy suddenly sighs and I know that it cannot be good.

"I'm afraid its not that easy Aisha," Billy says and I glance away wondering what could be wrong right now. "She's being held in a dimension that is beyond our reach."

I sigh and turn away before whispering. "Oh man," I think about it for a few seconds while staring at my son when something occurs to me. "Wait a minute," I say turning back to my friends. "If we can't get in through the front door... there'always the back door."

Everyone turns to Billy who nods his head in thought.

"The porta-com," he says and I remember Jessica telling me about it. "I used it once when you were stuck in one of Zedd's dimensions. Plus Jessica used it when we were trapped when she returned to Angel grove."

"Exactly," I say placing my son down in his pushchair and motioning for Kim to do the same with Sophie. "An alternate doorway."

"Its definitely worth a try," Billy says nodding. "The device that Jess rebuilt is back at my lab. I'll go get it."

I nod before walking forwards.

"Okay we only have a couple hours till dusk," I say realizing that our time is short. "We got to move fast."

The others move away and I look up thinking about the love of my life. "Just hang on Jess."

"I think the babies should stay here this time," Kim mentions to me. "It will be easier. Plus I think Jess will be happy to see them."

I nod. "But I am going to need to change there clothes. Can you pass me there nappy bag."

Kim nods and one at a time I change my kids diaper and clothes. But all the time my mind is on Jess.

I place them back in the pushchair before leaning down in front of my sleepy eyed babies.

"Mama," Sophie says rubbing her eyes.

I take her hand and her brothers I speak gently and even though they might not understand I speak to them. "Don't worry... I'll get your mummy back. I promise."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We all arrive at the park after we have changed clothes. We quickly move towards Billy who is already setting the porta-coms up.

"Hey you guys I'm almost ready," he says to us when he spots us before moving to the other device. "I've already set the coordinates on the porta-com. So as soon as I activate it the dimensional door is going to open."

"All right," I say happy that soon I will be able to rescue Jess. "Good job Billy."

"And remember Tommy," he says slowly. "The door is only gonna stay open for a limited time."

"I know," I say knowing that I will have to get her and get out as soon as possible.

Aisha places her hand on my shoulder as Billy presses a button that makes the remote beep.

"Good luck Tommy," she says to me gently.

"Thanks," I say to her before glancing at both Adam and Rocky.

They all know that no matter what I will bring Jessica home. She is one of the most important people in my life.

I move to stand in front of the device. As soon as the portal opens I step through.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I end up in some sort of cave. I look around and see Jess still unconscious on the table still linked to the device that is draining her energy.

I run over to her glad to see that she is unharmed.

I sigh. "Jessica."

I look at the wall where a bunch of switches and buttons are. I have no clue what to press. This is Billy's area of expertise.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I promise her.

"Wrong ranger!" I hear from behind me and I turn to see Zedd. "You tried to double cross me," I glance back at Jessica knowing I need to protect her. "Now you and your precious purple princess will perish together!"

Well I said I wanted to get my hands on him.

"Back off Zedd!" I tell him before stepping away from Jess and reaching for my coin. "I'm getting Jessica out of here! ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

I finish morphing and get ready to face radiator face. I make a karate noise.

"Okay Zedd," I say falling into fighting stance. "I'm ready for you."

He walks towards me and speaks. "I'm far more powerful than you could ever handle, white ranger!"

I scoff. "Huh. We'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

"Are those ''hi-ya's'' really necessary?" He asks me as he gets even closer. "Here I'll do some. Whoa! Whoa! Come and get me!"

I drop down as I prepare to fight him. I am far enough away from Jess that she won't get caught in the line of fire.

I aim a kick at him but he blocks it with his staff.

"Ha you missed me!" He taunts.

I go to hit him again but he catches me in the ribs and I stumble back.

"Is that the best you can do?" I challenge him.

"You're going to be sorry you said that!" He says.

"Lets see!" I say jumping up to fight him again.

He hits me with his staff and I groan as my suit sparks. I hit the ground and groan again from the pain.

"Wait till I tell your purple friend how much courage you had at the end!" He says. "Of course then I will hand her over to my step son. He has always considered her as a play thing!"

I growl as I know that there is no chance that Rey is getting his hands on her.

He begins to shock me with power from his staff. Explosions go off all around me and smoke surrounds me. I turn and hit the ground hard.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me Zedd," I say to the evil lord as I begin to get up. "Jessica and I may not get out of here but you'll never be allowed to win."

He comes forward and grabs my shoulder but I turn and smack his hand off of me. He flips me over though.

"Down on your luck Tommy?!" He questions to mock me.

I get up and turn to face him again.

"Get real Zedd!" I say pulling out saba and raising him.

"Come on Tommy!" Zedd says clearly thinking that saba will do no damage. "You can't be serious with that toy sword!"

I slowly move my hand down Saba as I speak again. "I don't get more serious then this Zedd."

I throw Saba. He goes through the air and hits Zedd's staff. The minute it makes contact the staff turns into a snake.

"BULLSEYE!" I cheer.

"HA!" He replies although I am glad that his main weapon against me is gone. "Not quite."

"Its just like you," I say to him. "Cold and slimy!"

He holds the snake up and growls. "Ah you power parasite, you'll pay for that."

He then disappears in red lightning. I sigh and try to fight the pain. I still have to get Jess out of here and back to the command center.

I run over to saba and pick him up before moving over to Jess.

"Come on Jessica," I say glancing at the woman I love. "Lets get out of here," but then as I approach her I remember all the machines that are connected to her. "Oh man. How do I free her from this device? The control panel! Yeah! That ought to do it!"

I move over to said control panel and try to decide what will stop this machine.

"Now which one is it?" I say to myself before reaching for some switches. "Well might as well try them all!"

I groan as I turn all of the machine off. I look to my girl but the machine is still running.

"Nothing, NUTS!" I say just wanting to get her out so I strike the machine and sparks fly.

There is some sort of noise and I see that the light has stopped coming out of Jess.

"Did it work?" I say to myself and then I am sure it did when the table she is on stops spinning. "YES!"

I punch the air before moving over to Jess.

"Okay Jess," I say picking her up bridal style and she moans a little. "Come on. Its time to take you home."

I head for the portal with her in my arms.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjettti ranger*

We arrive back in our dimension and I stumble a bit from the pain. I also groan.

"Oh man," I say as I realize how close we were to not getting out of there. "We just made it," I say to Jess as I kneel down so I can lay her down. "Its okay. You're home now! Let me put you down."

I lay her down but as the sun hits her face she begins to wake up.

"No, no, no, no," I say gently not wanting her to try and get up right now. "Don't get up. You rest now," I get back to my feet still in pain. "You had a hard enough time. So did I."

I raise my communicator and contact Tommy. "Zordon this is Tommy. I made it out with Jessica. She seems okay. Please, teleport her in."

"Good work Tommy," Zordon says and there is a flash of purple as Jess disappears. "We'll teleport her now. Tommy, Zedd has let loose another monster. You and the others must stop him. However, I'm not sure Billy has been able to release the ancient zords from zedd's power."

"I'll check it out!" I say before looking up at the six zords.

The only color that is missing is pink.

I jump into the ancient falcon zord where Kim already is. She smiles but gives me a look. I speak to her and the others at the same time.

"Guys it's Tommy," I say to my friends. "Everything's fine. Lets power up!"

"I'm almost done guys," Billy informs us a minute later. "Just a couple more adjustments on the quantum linear controller. All right, stand by. This ought to do it."

A second later and Aisha calls out. "All right you did it Billy! I've got control!"

Billy speaks next. "Yeah! We're online!"

"Yeah!" Rocky cheers. "All right man!"

"All right Billy!" Adam says. "I got it!"

Mine and Kim's controls also come online.

"Way to go Billy!" Kim says.

"Okay Zedd," I say glad we finally have control. "The power source is on the other foot. I dare you to produce your monster now!"

A few seconds later and Zedd does make the monster that the others had been fighting grow.

"Lets do it!" I tell my teammates.

We call for each zords weapon so that we may defeat this monster.

"Oh boy!" The monster that is all eyes says. "Let me have a gander at you!"

He blasts the zords and they stumble. Sparks appear and smoke surrounds.

"The eyes have it!" The monster says again. "Don't look now!"

Kim and I control the zord and make it jump into the air.

"You're toast!" I say as we force the zord to land and strike the monster with its weapons.

The monster groans as we knock him to the ground.

"Thatta boy Tommy and way to go Kim!" Rocky cheers us on.

"Lets get him!" Aisha suggests.

"Yeah I'm with you!" Adam tells her.

"ANCIENT ZORD! COMBAT READY!" Billy calls out.

The zords run forwards and then they all combine into the megazord. Rocky's zord becomes the chest. Adam and Aisha's become the legs and the other two the arms.

The monster shocks the megazord and we all cry out from the cockpit.

"Hang on!" Billy says as the cockpit flashes and we cover our eyes.

"Billy lets give him one right between the eyes!" I say pun intended.

"No problem Tommy," Billy tells me. "Watch this!"

They send a flurry of white petals at the monster. It blasts him in all of his eyes and he cries out.

"Man thats totally cool!" I say punching the air. "YEAH!"

The megazord calls for its weapon which is a sword where its weapon is a flame. We prepare to finish this monster off.

We strike him once across the middle with the sword.

He blows up.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I am awake after the big rescue. I am holding Kieran and the others have just arrived back at the command center. Everyone has gathered around me.

"You guys I want to thank you so much for helping me out," I say glancing around at everyone. "Especially you Tommy. Thanks."

"How are you feeling Jessica?" Zordon asks me.

I think about it for a second before speaking. "Um. I guess I'm still a little tired but I'm okay."

"Zedd and Rita still have possession of your power coin," he says and I feel really unhappy about that. "But Alpha has been able to remove its connection to you. You are no longer in physical danger."

"But we still have to get it back you guys," Tommy points out. "We'll never be safe as long as its in there hands."

"Zordon," Billy begins and we all glance at him. "Until we can get Jessica's power coin back is she gonna be able to draw power from the rest of us and still be the purple ranger?"

I look hopeful as I look up at Zordon again.

"Yes," Zordon says. "However you cannot do that over a long period of time. Eventually all of your powers will be drained. She must be reunited with her own coin."

"What about our old zords?" Adam asks after glancing at me.

"As long as Lord Zedd holds the falconzord captive your old zords will be inoperable," Zordon informs us.

"And Ninjor," Tommy says. "We've got to get him back somehow."

"We will," Adam agrees. "And we'll bring lord Zedd down for good when we do."

"Well at least we gained control of our new zords," Rocky says.

"Yeah and they're awesome," Aisha says.

"No doubt," Kim agrees.

"These ancient zords shall be known as the shogun zords," Zordon informs us. "They are very powerful and I'm certain they will serve you well rangers."

"And as long as we have the shogun zords," Billy begins and we all turn to look at him. "The power rangers are back in business."

Everyone puts there hand in a circle and after a pause so do I.

We all laugh.

After taking the twins home Tommy and I decide to take a walk across the beach.

"Well I guess this is the end of the purple ranger, huh?" I ask him.

"We can still share our powers with you," Tommy reminds me.

"Yeah for a while," I agree. "But when thats over... Tommy? I'm really scared."

Tommy takes both of my hands.

"Remember what you told me when I lost my powers?" Tommy asks me gently.

"Yeah I said that you would be okay," I remember. "And that you would always have us all."

"Yeah and you'll have me," Tommy swears to me and I feel myself perk up the tiniest bit. "Jess, I'll always be here for you and our twins."

He kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks," I agree.

When I get home I lean against my chest of drawers. There is something I did not tell the others. I raise my top a little There it is. The purple band running up and down my stomach and chest.

They had not completely severed my connection to my power coin.

FLASHBACK:

 _I have woken up and I am in some sort of cave. I look around and gasp when I spot Rey._

 _"Hey princess," he smirks as he approaches me and lays a hand on my thigh. "How you doing?"_

 _"Get away from me Rey," I growl. "The others will rescue me and we will stop you from draining my powers."_

 _He laughs before coming forward and gripping my chin. "You want to know a little secret. Even when Zordon thinks he has he will never stop the connection. They are using Ninjor to keep your connection to your power coin undamaged. And there is only two ways to stop it. Kill you or destroy your power coin."_

 _I gasp. "Your lying!"_

 _He smirks. "Even if they do free you. You will soon find out. Are you willing to tell them? Are you really willing for them to destroy your coin so you can go back to being the scared little Jessica that was attacked by three students late at night."_

 _He then disappears. Another wave of tiredness hits me but just before I pass out I have one last though._

 _I cannot tell Tommy and the others. I cannot let them destroy my power coin._

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this will lead up to my next episode which is an original and where her power coin gets destroyed. Thoughts on what I said at the top and this.


	12. Chapter 12: Purple no more

Chapter 12: Purple no more.

Chelbell2016:

Okay Please review and tell me what you think. Also the reason that there is a sixth shogun zord is because there will be a purple alien ranger.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I wake up feeling weak and exhausted. My connection to the power coin is getting worse and to make maters worse Kieran was ill last night so I was up most of the night.

I get out of bed and go in the shower. While in there I continue to look at the purple band that runs from my chest to my stomach. I know I may regret hiding it but I do not know what else to do. If I loose my power coin then I will not be able to morph on my own again.

I head downstairs to where Aisha is waiting. "Hey."

She glance up at me and sees my tired look.

"Are you okay?" She asks clearly worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tell her. "Tommy is fetching the kids and taking them out for a bit. Can you wait for him why I take a walk please?"

She nods and I head out the door. I head up the street. But then my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I say answering it.

"Whoa sis you sound exhausted," a familiar voice says. "Are the kids keeping you up at night?"

I perk up at the sound of that voice. "Jason!"

"Now that sounds more like you," he chuckles. "Are you sure your okay though?"

Before I can answer there is a yell. I look up to see Rey jumping at me. I am forced to drop the phone as I raise my arms to block him. I kick him back but stumble myself from my lack of energy.

"Whats a matter princess?" He smirks as I breathe heavily. "Having a draining day."

I raise my hands in the air and call. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

I am in my ninja outfit now so I begin to fight with him. I jump high and aim a punch but he blocks it and twists my wrist. I flip into it but land on the ground a little away from him.

I decide I cannot fight right now so I raise my communicator and prepare to teleport. But before I can Rey blasts me and it hits my wrist. I cry out as the skin comes off slightly.

I gulp as I realize I now have no way to contact the others. I just hope Zordon gets an alert. I continue to breathe heavily as I fight but I feel my energy begin to run low.

There is a noise and I look up to see the others landing in front of me.

"Back off Rey!" Tommy says and he and the men begin to fight him.

Kim and Aisha lean down next to me and notice the way I am breathing.

"Are you okay?" Aisha says.

I am forced to drop out of my ninja form from lack of energy. Kim gasps and when I look at my arms I know why.

The purple is running up and down my body once more. Rey soon disappears and the men run over when they see it too Rocky looks at my face.

"I thought that had stopped," he says noticing my lack of concentration.

I didn't speak and before they could question me more there is a sound and a monster appears. The others send there power to me so I could morph and they reach for there morphers.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PURPLE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

We split up. Us girls begin to fight the Tengas that have appeared. I jump over two and after another. But I feel a wave of dizziness and as I try to fight it they catch up with me and grab me.

"LET GO!" I yell and when they just tighten there grip I yell out to my friends. "GUYS!"

Rocky and Aisha come over and get them off of me. Then they glance at me. "You need to return to the command center."

I nod even though I hate the idea. Aisha contacts Zordon and a few seconds later I feel myself disappear.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

When I arrive at the command center I begin to feel dizzy. Alpha teleports a chair and I sit down. I see my children asleep in there pushchair.

Well at least Aisha sent them here.

A few seconds later and the others appear in the command center.

Tommy immediately approaches me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still connected to the power coin?" He asks looking worried.

I did not answer at first but he kept pestering me.

"Because of what Rey said!" I tell all of them.

They all glance at me and I walk towards the viewing globe.

"What did he say?" Billy asks as they all walk towards me.

I bit my lip and turned to them with tears in my eyes. I then go on to explain what Rey told me when I was captured.

"I can't go back to that Jessica," I say to them. "I just can't..."

Before anyone can say anything the alarm goes off.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asks.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon says and we all turn to look at the globe.

Inside is some sort of purple monster and we see right there in the middle of its chest... is my power coin. I gasp and Tommy places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Zordon," I ask him. "Is there anyway to separate that monster from my power coin?"

Zordon pauses for a second. "I am afraid not Jessica. The only way to separate the coin is to destroy the monster. Even then there is very little chance of you getting your power coin back."

I sigh before turning to the others.

"Do what you have to do?" I say to them.

"Jess," Tommy says walking forwards. "We promise we will get your coin back. Wait here with the twins."

I nod and he turns to the others.

"BACK TO ACTION!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I watch as the others head into battle.

As the battle goes on I know that the right thing to do is to destroy my power coin. But Tommy seems determined to save it.

"Zordon!" I say turning to my mentor. "I need to make the hard decision. Tell Tommy to destroy the monster and my power coin."

"Jessica," Zordon says. "You know once this is done it is permanent? This means there will be no more purple ranger!"

I glance back at the others and then to Zordon.

"There's no other way," I tell him. "If they keep trying to separate the two then I will loose my friends that is not an option."

Zordon nods and I blank out as Alpha tells the others.

With a heavy heart I watch as the rangers destroy the power coin... I feel as if a part of me is gone.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

A few minutes later the others return and you can see the look of regret on there faces as they turn to look at me.

"Its okay guys," I say with tears in my eyes. "Its not your fault."

Tommy does not speak as he approaches me and pulls me into a hug. I squeeze him tight.

"Jessica," Zordon says and I let go of Tommy so I can turn to face him. "In our hearts and yours you will always be a power ranger. Even now that the power coin is gone you will forever be the purple ranger."

I nod and turn to everyone. "Guess this is the end of the purple ranger?"

Everyone puts there hands together and one last time we yell.

"POWER RANGERS!"

That night after I've put the twins down I feel sad. I am back to my old self. Just Jessica.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*


	13. Chapter 13: Different shade of pink

Chapter 13: A different shade of pink part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Okay please enjoy. One question. Some people do not agree with me getting rid of Kat. How about she becomes the silver zeo ranger? Opinions.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple Ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

With training and everything else I am so tired. I may not currently be a ranger but I can still draw power from the others if they are in a big battle.

The twins have to stay with me if there's a battle now as well so that doesn't make it any easier. Tommy doesn't realize that I feel like the sole guardian right now.

"Hey beautiful," Tommy says as I finish training. "Kim wants to speak with us all at the command center."

I nod. "But I have to be back for training soon."

He nods and I teleport with him and the twins.

"Kimberly we came as soon as we got your message," Billy says feigning innocence but we all knew what this is about.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I just really want to talk to you guys about something.

"Well yesterday at Gymnastics," Kim says and we all turn to her. "The most amazing thing happened."

"Gunther Schmidt's offer," Aisha says and we all laugh. "Ernie told us all about it."

"Yeah that's so great," Rocky says walking forwards and hugging her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Kim replies smiling around at all of us.

"Yeah he's trained quite a few gold medalists in past global games," Billy says.

"I know," Kim says.

"Yeah well," Tommy says having been spotting for Kim before he came to meet me. "Kimberly's worried about the time its gonna take away from her duties as a ranger. Especially since were already down one ranger."

"Kimberly," Zordon says drawing all of our attention to him. "Your sense of loyalty and responsebility speak well beyond your years. Although becoming a power ranger sometimes means you have to make sacrifices, it was never my intention to deprive any of you a life experience such as this."

"Kim..." Adam begins to say what were all thinking. "Really is a chance of a lifetime."

"I know," Kim says and I see her glance my way. "I'm just worried about keeping my priorities straight."

"Kim if needed I will step in first," I say to her. "Though only in case of emergencies I am still able to morph by drawing power from the others remember. I don't have the equestrian tournament until near my birthday. I can step in for now."

She nods looking really grateful.

"Integrity is also one of your greatest assets," Zordon says. "I am sure you will keep everything in proper perspective. You have my complete support in this endeavor."

"Thank you Zordon," Kim says looking really happy as she turns to us. "Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this.2

"Jessica," Zordon says and I turn to him. "I am grateful that you are willing to help but you must be careful. The power you currently use to morph is borrowed power. Like anything else borrowed the power can only sustain you for so long. We will only call you in emergency."

"I understand Zordon," I nod looking down.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

My life became a constant schedule. Get up, get the twins ready, take them out for a bit, if Tommy was not busy drop them off at his or with his parents, go train with Serenity till really late and then go bed. In between that I had a little bit to eat.

One morning I am stopped by a woman as I am heading out of the equestrian center.

"Hi," she says holding out her hand. "I'm Jane. I was watching you back there and I was wondering if your in a team for the equestrian competition?"

I shake her hand. "Hi Jane I'm Jessica and no. I don't think I'm good enough or confident enough to enter team relays and things."

She laughs.

"Jessica," she says. "You have passion and great skill. I am in a team with two men and we need one more member to qualify... would you fancy joining us? Come watch our practise."

I think about it. "Guess it won't hurt to check."

We head back to the center and she shows me her horse Diggs. He is a handsome stallion. We both get on our horses and head out to the paddock.

"Ian, Nate," she calls and two boys turn and come trotting over to us. "This is Jessica."

"Hello," I say.

As I watch there practice I know that I really want to join this team.

"Okay," I say to Jane. "I would love to join your team... but right now I am late picking up my twins."

"Don't worry," Ian says. "Meet tomorrow at 8am?"

I sigh as I think how hard that'll be. But I guess you need to make sacrifices.

"Yeah I'll be there!" I tell them.

"Great!" He says.

I head out and ring Tommy. "Hey Tommy can you watch the twins tonight?"

"Yeah," he says sounding happy. "Got plans."

"I've been asked to join an equestrian team," I explain.

"All right JESS!" He says. "That's great."

"Yeah," I say a little sad. "But they meet really early. I won't be able to spend much time with the twins."

"We will figure it out," he promises me. "But right now be happy."

I nod and smile. "Thanks."

"I'll come and meet you and you can help me tuck the twins in," he says to me.

I laugh. "Meet you there."

So I head to his and then head home. But it took me a while to get to sleep and having to get up early took a lot out of me.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

The next day I take Ian, Nate and Jane to Ernie's.

"Hey Jessica," Ernie says as I approach the bar.

"Hey Ernie," I say. "I brought these guys for one of your special protein shakes."

"Cool," he says and heads to make them.

I turn and head to sit down with my friends.

"So," I say worried about there opinions on our training. "How'd I do?"

"Great!" Jane says and the other two nod. "We all did. Now lets finish these shakes and we'll head back over there."

I nod and not long after we are on our way back when my communicator goes off.

"Uh guys," I say and the three turn to us. "I forgot to do something and it was really important."

"More important than our team training," Jane says raising an eyebrow.

"I will come back," I tell her.

"Jessica I don't think you understand how important it is for us to practise as a team," Ian says. "If you can't commit to the team then you need to let us know."

I know that if they cannot get in touch with me they'll try Kim and I don't want them to have to do that. So when my communicator goes off again I step away from Serenity.

"Look guys I am so sorry and I hope you want me to continue training with you," I say upset. "I promise you I would not be leaving if I didn't think this was important. I will be back as soon as possible."

I go to a secluded place. "Zordon I read you."

"Jessica Tommy and the others need your help," he says. "I am sorry to drag you away from the team Tommy told us all but this is important. can you head to Tommy."

"Yeah I'll meet them there," I say feeling my sleepless nights creeping up on me.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I jump into the fight were Tommy is outnumbered by Goldar, Rito and the Tengas. I knock them away and then stand besides my boyfriend.

"Tommy, you all right?" I ask him as I help him to his feet. "I came as soon as I could."

"Sorry we had to call you," he says knowing how important this team is to me.

"That's okay," I tell him.

"Ready," he says as we stand back to back.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Rito yells out.

They run at us and I begin to fight Goldar while Tommy fights Rito. I dodge Goldar's sword and turn to block him as he goes to kick me. I grab his sword and point it away from me as I kick a Tenga and then turn to kick Goldar in the back.

"Admit it you're outnumbered!" Goldar states the obvious.

I hear Tommy contacting the others. If things don't calm down soon we may have to call Kim.

"SO LONG WHITE RANGER!" Goldar says before kicking Tommy into a tree.

"Tommy you all right?" I ask as I join him again.

"Yeah," he replies gently.

"Goldar wait a minute," Rito says coming to stand besides Goldar. "I want a piece of these guys too."

"We can't last much longer," Tommy points out. "I hope the others get here soon."

"Look there they are!" I say pointing to where Billy and Adam are coming towards us.

"What?" Rito says as he and Goldar turn to look at him.

"They're they are Billy," Adam says.

"All right!" Tommy chuckles. "Now we'll show them what a little teamwork can do, right?"

"Right!" I agree.

We turn as we hear a noise and Vampiris comes flying over our heads and lands on top of Rito.

Tommy holds his hand to his mouth and chuckles. "OOH what a bad spot to be standing in!"

I chuckle a little. Rocky and Aisha are also coming down with Kim who had been forced to join the battle as well.

"HA!" Rocky says when he sees where Vampiris landed. "RIGHT ON TARGET!"

"All right!" I say turning to look at Tommy.

"Let's do it!" Tommy says.

Billy, Adam, Tommy and I jump to stand on the hill with the other three members of our team.

"How do they do that?" Rito asks holding his head.

"Now that we're all together let's take these guys out!" Tommy suggests.

"RIGHT!" We all agree.

"LET'S GET EM!" Goldar tells everyone. "CHARGE!"

"Ready?" Tommy asks.

As Billy is about to get hit by Rito. Aisha and I kick him backwards.

"Thanks!" Billy says to both of us.

"No problem!" Aisha says.

"Come on let's join help the others!" I tell them.

"All right Adam," Tommy says as we regroup facing the goons. "You okay?"

"I'm fine but I think they're pulling out!" Adam replies.

"Ready? See you soon power rangers!" Goldar says and then they disappear.

"WAIT!" I yell but then step forwards. "We'll get em next time!"

"Thanks a lot Kim and Jessica," Tommy says and he turns to the both of us. "We couldn't have done it without either of you! But you both better get back to your practices!"

We both nod and take off. I just get to the equestrian center when my communicator goes off again. I can see my team waiting for me but I need to answer.

"I don't believe this," I say before answering. "Hello?"

It's Tommy," my boyfriends voice answers. "They're back stronger than ever. We're calling in the shark cycles before this gets completely out of control. Can you come? Kim's not answering so I think she must be stuck. We'll have to try without her."

"I'm riding in!" I say and call Zordon to send the purple shark cycle.

They were made before I lost my power coin so I have one but it can only be used if sent to me.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I arrive on my bike to see the others already in battle.

"OUT OF THE WAY LOSERS!" I say driving straight through the middle of them and knocking them aside.

I stop my bike and the others pull up beside me and speak.

"All right Jess!" Rocky says.

"Great timing!" Adam agrees.

"Great to see you!" Aisha nods.

"Ready for round two?" Goldar asks.

"Hey Jess," Tommy says to me as I pull up next to him. "You sure you're up for this?"

"I'll be okay," I say trying to hide my tired voice.

The truth is I'm exhausted and I haven't even seen the twins yet.

"Time for the final showdown!" Rito says as we prepare to fight.

"You got it!" Tommy says and we all start our bikes. "LETS GO!"

We all take off and I stay close to Tommy. All the monsters come running at us. Next thing I know Rito is on the back of my bike and I struggle to get him off.

"Get off me you goon!" I say trying to shove him off.

"Rito lay off her!" Tommy says riding behind me and noticing Rito. "Hang on Jess!"

He rides up next to me and kicks Rito off of my bike.

"I'll get you white ranger!" Rito says before disappearing.

As the other goons admit defeat and leave we all stop our bikes. But I struggle to breathe as I am hit by a wave of fatigue.

"Nice going Jess!" Tommy says and then notices my heave breathing. "Hey what's wrong?! You okay? Jess!"

All the rangers come running over to me as I continue to breath heavily.

"Yeah I think so," I say feeling really dizzy. "I'm just really exhausted."

"Look It's going to be okay," Tommy says. "Just calm down."

I don't hear anything else he says as my world goes dark.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy is giving me a lift to the equestrian center. The twins are in the back asleep. I need to work on what I missed with the team.

"Thanks for dropping me off Tommy and having the twins again," I say to him. "The owner of the center was nice enough to leave the training course up so I could work on all the things I missed doing with Serenity today."

Tommy looks at me worried.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks me gently.

"I just felt a little bit dizzy," I reassure him. "I'm okay."

"Don't you think you should have someone here to spot you?" He asks worried about me going dizzy again.

"Actually Jane and Ian said they should be able to meet me to go over what we did today," I tell him.

"All right but if they don't show let me know," he says. "I will drop the twins off at home and come back if I need to."

I nod. "I'll be fine. Bye."

I kiss his cheek and glance at the twins one more time before heading into the arena. I see the owner there.

"Hey Mr. Reece have you seen Ian and Jane?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry Jessica they had to go," he says. "But they said they'll see you tomorrow and keep up the good work."

I sigh unhappy that the events of today have put me behind in training. Unless I can stay.

"Hey listen do you think I can stay here and work out?" I ask him. "I'll put the equipment back and close the stables up when I'm done."

"That's fine by me," he smile but then looks a bit more closely at me. "But are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," I nod as I head for the stables.

"Okay just lock the stables when your done," he reminds me.

"Okay bye," I say as I enter the stables and get serenity out. "Okay girl we shouldn't be too long. I'm sure you could do with a rest as well."

I gently lead her out to the course. I rub my head a little and pat her neck before I climb onto her back. Then we set off at a trot for a warm up.

When we warm up we head for the jumps. We go over the first one but as I lead forwards a little too much I quickly pull back the reins to stop her.

"Sorry girl," I say and rub her head before we set off again.

We go round the course once. Then as we go around again I begin to feel dizzy again. My whole world spins and I hear someone yell my name as I feel myself slip off of Serenity.

"JESS NO!" Is the last thing I hear before my head hits one of the jump poles and I go unconscious.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Please review. and if you want kat to be silver ranger please say.


	14. Chapter 14: A different shade of pink 2

Chapter 14: A different shade of pink part 2.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this will be based on two episodes and it will start off in Tommy's POV.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Tommy's POV:

I am talking to Jess's mum on the phone.

"Yes Mr's Scott," I say with worry in my voice. "As soon as we hear anything we'll let you know. You too, bye."

I walk away and Billy and Kim approach me. Kim had asked her coach to give her the morning off for personal reasons.

Billy speaks to me. "Jessica's mum must be really upset huh?"

"Yeah," I agree shaking my head. "Worst all the flights from Paris are booked. Man she's stuck with no way to get here. She's trying to get in touch with Jase but I doubt he'll make it either."

"And what about you man?" Billy asks. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there," I tell him worried for my girlfriend as I glance at Katherine. "Oh man! Katherine is taking this really hard."

"Yeah it must be hard being the one who found Jessica," Kim says.

"I still don't understand what she was doing there so late though," Billy says and I also wonder that.

"I'm just glad she was around," I say dreading what would have happened otherwise.

"Tommy," Jane says as she approaches with Ian. "We just want to say how sorry we are. We feel as if this is out fault."

"You guys," I begin shaking my head at them. "It was an accident. Things like this happen. Its just lucky that Serenity stopped when she fell off as well."

The doctor seeing Jessica appears again.

"Good news she's woken up," he tells us and we smile.

"All right," I say breathing a sigh of relief. "Is she gonna be all right?"

"There was no permanent damage," he reassures me. "She's going to be on her feet in no time."

"Thank goodness," Kat says.

"Can we see her?" I ask wanting to see her for myself.

"Sure," the doctor agrees. "You better go in one at a time."

"Tommy you go ahead first," Billy tells me patting me on the shoulder. "I'll call the others."

I nod and grab the teddy bear I had brought Jess. "Okay."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I lay on my side as I think back to what happened last night. I fell off of Serenity.

"Hey," the voice of my boyfriend says from my side so I turn to see him holding a teddy next to me. "Don't you know your supposed to stay in the saddle when riding?"

I chuckle. "Thought I'd try something different," I say taking the teddy in my hand. "Guess I should just stick to what works huh?"

Tommy nods.

"Ah man," he says gently. "You had me really scared. With everything we've been going through with Rita and Zedd and Rey... This has been the worse."

"Thanks for being there Tommy," I say gently and look at the teddy while he strokes my hair. "Cute! Who's looking after the twins?"

"My mum," he says gently. "She said to tell you she hopes you feel better soon."

I nod and smile. I am glad that someone I trust is watching my twins.

But the moment is ruined when Tommy's communicator goes off.

He glances around before lifting the device to his lips. "Zordon this is Tommy."

"First of all let me say it is nice to see you are feeling better Jessica," Zordon says and Tommy smiles at me.

"Thanks for worrying about me Zordon," I say to him.

"I am sorry to interrupt your visit," he informs me. "But I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asks.

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha have been attacked in the park," Zordon explains. "By Rito and an army of Tengas. They need your help. You must go immediately."

"All right," Tommy says.

"Hey Jess," Kim and Billy says as they rush into the room.

"Hey guys," I say smiling.

"Tommy we heard everything," Billy says. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Tommy and I say at the same time and I attempt to get up.

"Not so fast Jessica," Zordon says and Tommy gently pushes me back onto the bed. "You stay right were you are."

"Guess he knows me better than I thought," I say to Tommy.

Tommy smiles at me. "Zordon's right. We'll take care of em. You get your rest. I'll talk to you later."

He kisses me on the forehead. "I'll be back."

"Bye," I say.

Tommy gets to his feet and the three morph before teleporting out.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I am resting up when I hear someone come in. I turn to see Katherine.

"Katherine, Hi," I say rubbing my eyes.

"Hi," she replies sitting down on the bed besides me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I say before remembering what Tommy told me earlier. "So Tommy told me you were the one who found me and brought me here."

"Yeah I was," she says gently.

"I don't understand what were you doing at the equestrian center and so late?" I ask her.

"Jessica there's something I have to tell you," she says and I can see something is bothering her. "Something you may not believe... but you have to hear it anyway, okay?"

"Okay," I say before sitting up.

"I guess I should begin with I know who you are," she says and my eyes widen. "That you are the purple ranger. Or were. And that Tommy and the others are the rest."

"How do you know that?" I ask her.

"Rita," she says. "She placed me under a spell. Do you remember the cat monster you guys had to fight when I first came to town?"

"That was you?" I ask shocked.

"Yes," she says looking guilty. "I was also PC the cat. But that's not the worst. It's my fault you lost your power coin. Rita gave me instructions to steal one and the ordered me to use it to steal the power coin. I had no control over what I was doing I swear."

"I believe you," I say.

"There were so many times that I just wanted to pull you all aside and tell you I knew you were the power rangers," she says and I look down. "And all these terrible things were happening because of me. But every time I tried, it was like this strange force came over me to stop me from speaking."

"Rita's spell," I explain.

"And worst of all I'm responsible for you being here," she says but I look down as this is not the way I see it. "And missing practise for the team equestrian competition and everything."

I decide to try and explain how Rita's spells work. "Katherine do you know how Tommy became a power ranger?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"I was under one of Rita's spells too," Tommy says entering the room with the others following behind him. "Ir made me do horrible things. I almost destroyed the power rangers and my friends in the process."

"Yeah but look what happened," Billy says. "Everything turned out all right."

"I just can't tell you how sorry I am for what I've done to you all," Kat continues mainly looking at me. "Especially with the way you've welcomed me into your lives."

"You had no control over it," Kim says gently. "Rita and Zedd's magic is incredibly powerful."

"That's why we do what we do," Aisha says. "That's why the power rangers exist."

"Exactly," I nod.

Aisha sits beside me as we continue to talk.

"So the doctor said you will be out of here in a couple of days," she says patting me on the knee.

"Yeah," Rocky nods and I turn to look at him. "You can start practicing for the competition again."

I glance away from all of them as I know they will not like my decision.

"Um guys there is something you should know," I say to all of them. "I'm not gonna go back to the team."

"What?" Everyone says.

"Why?" Tommy asks and I can see the look of disbelief on everyone's face.

"But Jessica you have to," Kat says.

"No I don't," I point out. "I don't wanna take the risk. The twins and you guys need me and if something serious were to happen."

"Zordon said you could and I can look after the twins," Tommy points out.

"Yeah but he also said that it was my choice," I remind my boyfriend. "And I choose to quit. Please understand."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

The next day I am sitting down when there is a knock on the door.

It opens to show my aunt Lisa.

"Aunt Lisa," I say and the woman comes and hugs me. "What brings you to Angel grove?"

"Well I get a call off my sister saying my niece was in hospital after falling off of her horse," she explains sitting down next to me. "So I thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"Great but I do have a favor to ask," I say and she waits silently. "Can you take Serenity back to the farm until I can find her a new owner."

She pauses. "If that's what you want but aren't you a show jumper. Why would you get rid of your horse?"

"I quit," I explain and when she goes to argue. "Aunt Lisa please don't start."

"Jess you've ridden for nearly three years," she reminds me but I stay quiet. "Anyway I'll pop back later Tommy has allowed me to go and visit the twins."

I nod.

A few minutes later I am sat staring out of my window. I cannot wait to get out of here.

"Hi," a voice says behind me and I turn to see Katherine.

"Hey Kat," I reply before glancing back outside. "I want to go outside so badly I hate being cooped up."

"I know how you feel," she says. "You know, I never told you guys this but I was supposed to be in the Pan-globals."

"As a gymnast like Kim?" I ask impressed.

"As a diver," she tells me. "My coach said I was the best she had ever seen. I was supposed to bring Australia home there first gold medal in years."

"Seriously?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah," she says holding the album in her hands out to me. "Take a look."

I take the book and open it.

"Oh my gosh," I say as I look at pictures. "Look at you. Wow. So what happened?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday," she begins and I can tell this is a little painful to remember. "It was my last dive of the competition. The dive I had done perfectly a hundred times in practise. I was coming in first and had the trials locked up."

"And?" I ask.

"I lost concentration," she explains. "I don't know whether it was the excitement of knowing I'd won or whether I just got over-confident. For whatever reason, I misjudged, hit my head on the board."

"I know how that feels," I say thinking back to when I hit my head on a pole.

"They took me to the hospital and when I woke up they told me I lost the meet by one point," Kat says and I feel sorry for her.

"Oh wow," I say. "So did you try again next year?"

"I was too scared," she says and I now know where she is going with this. "I never went near the water again. It still scares me."

"And you think I'm scared to get back on Serenity, huh?" I ask her.

"Well aren't you?" She asks and I don't answer. "I just want you to think about it. I've got some things to do. I'll come see you later?"

"Actually I get out of here today," I let her know. "But thanks for coming by. It's really nice having you to talk to."

"Okay," she agrees patting me on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I say as she leaves.

I begin to think about what she said. Maybe she's right.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

When I get out of the hospital I find out that Katherine has been taken by Rita and Zedd. I go with the others to the command center.

"It is good to have you back Jessica," Zordon says. "We missed you."

"Thank you Zordon," I say smiling at the others. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Hey Alpha," Tommy says from besides me. "Any look locating Katherine?"

"AY-YI-YI Tommy," Alpha says sounding stressed. "I've tried but my sensors can't find her. I don't know what else to do."

"Keep trying Alpha," Tommy says approaching the robot. "She has to be out there somewhere."

"I have something," Alpha says. "I've locked on to her."

She gets teleported back.

"It worked," we all cheer.

"What is this place?" Kat asks as she looks around. "This is amazing."

"Katherine, I am Zordon," our mentor says and we all look up at him. "The power rangers and I wish to welcome you to our strategic command center."

She nods.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

The next day Kat has asked Tommy and I to meet her at the pool.

"Are you positive she said she'll meet you here?" Tommy asks me.

"Yeah," I say as I glance around. "I thought it was weird too especially after she said she was afraid to go near the water."

He nods as we continue to look around.

"Didn't she say she was afraid to go near the water?" Tommy asks before laughing. "Looks like she changed her mind."

He is staring at the diving board and when I look up I see Kat there.

"Oh my gosh," I say shocked at how high up she is. "I don't believe she's up there."

"Not for long," Tommy points out.

She does a dive and lands perfectly in the water. Tommy and I begin cheering and clapping as we speed over to the pool.

"All right," Tommy says as we get there. "Good job Katherine."

"Thanks," she says as she climbs out of the pool.

"Wow man," Tommy says grabbing her towel so she can wrap it around herself.

"Unbelievable," I say to her. "What made you change your mind?"

"You did Jessica," she says to me and I am now confused. "I had to do something to show you you can overcome your fears."

"Yeah but..." I begin not sure I'm ready.

"Now there's something you need to do," She explains.

I nod. "I know."

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

So the same day Kim had her gymnastics competition I sat on Serenity and with the rest of the team we did the relay races and the corsage. Then I did the show-jumping.

Before I went to the race I stood there stroking Serenity. "No matter what happens I will never get rid of you. I'm sorry I even considered it."

As we did the relay we started with Ian, then Jane, then Nate and finally me.

I could see my friends in the crowd as I started the show-jumping. I go over the first one and then as I go by each one I know I can do this.

"And the winners of the team relay competition is..." We all cross our fingers. "Angel grove equestrian center!"

We all cheer and I can see my friends clapping. I also won the show-jumping competition.

After my competition is done we head to where Kim's competition is being held. I sit with Tommy as Kim does hers. She does so well and we all clap when she finishes.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple Ninjetti ranger*

Kim and I are heading towards the youth center to meet the others. When we enter its all quiet. But there are balloons and streamers and a huge sign saying congratulations.

I smile as I see Bulks butt sticking out.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of voices say and we see all of our friends, Ernie, Bulk and Skull jumping out of there hiding places.

Aisha comes round and hugs both of us as the other rangers approach us as well.

Tommy comes over and lifts me into his arms.

"WAY TO GO JESS! AND YOU TOO KIM!" He says smiling.

Kat walks over and my aunt comes over with the twins. I smile and give her an apologetic look but she just acts as if she has no clue what I am talking about.

"Thank you," I say as I release my boyfriend and take my daughter in my arms.

"Thank you so much," Kim agrees hugging Rocky.

I take Katherine's hands. "Thank you Katherine for everything. It was amazing what you did for me."

"I did it for both of us," Katherine corrects. "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks," we both say again.

"I have an announcement," Coach Schmidt says. "Kimberly..."

"Yeah?" Kim replies.

"You are by far the finest athlete I have ever coached," he says. "It is my sincerest wish that you will consider moving to my facility in Florida to begin training full time to compete in the pan-global games. Together Kimberly we can bring the gold home to the united states."

I can see Kim's shocked look and I know why.

Later on I am sitting outside and Kim approaches me. "Hey can I speak to you?"

"Yeah of course," I say and she sits besides me.

"I don't know what to do," she says. "I really want to go but I have duties as a power ranger."

"Kim this is your dream," I point out. "At least speak to Zordon."

She nods.

"Okay then there is one more favor I need to ask you," she says and I nod for her to continue. "I've already discussed this with Alpha and he says it can be done. I know your a mother and you have your own obligations..."

As I listen to what she asks I am shocked.

"I would be honoured.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

I am waiting for Alpha to teleport me to the command center. A few seconds later I am teleported.

"Hi guys," I say when I arrive.

"I hope its okay Zordon I asked Jess and Alpha to be ready," Kim says and Tommy goes wide eyed as he realizes what this means. "In case you guys got me to change my mind."

"Kimberly once again you have demonstrated wisdom beyond your years," Zordon says. "Jessica are you ready to rejoin the team full time."

I smile up at him. "We discussed this earlier yes I have the twins but i am honored that Kim has asked me to take over being the pink ranger. When I lost my powers I felt like I lost a part of me. Yes I am ready. And Kim I promise from the bottom of my heart to carry on as you would."

"I know you will Jess," she says.

Kim grabs the crane power coin and passes it to me. A ripple of pink passes up my arm.

"Once again the powers all yours now," Kim says.

"Jessica you will now command the pink shark cycle with precision and care," he explains and the bike appears behind me. "And someday you will control the pink crane zord with grace and intelligence. For now you will pilot the white shogun zord with Tommy. Kimberly, thanks to you the legacy is in good hands. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done as a power ranger."

"I don't know what to say," Kim says close to tears. "You guys are the most amazing friends I ever had. Most of all I'm just gonna miss us being together. I love you guys."

Kim holds her hand out and we all place them on top of each other.

"POWER RANGERS!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so here's the plan for future rangers.

Purple Alien ranger: Aquata- Comes to earth with the other alien rangers.

Pink zeo ranger- Chelsea- On the zeo quest Chelsea helps Jessica to find her zeo crystal. But they find two When the rangers become zeo rangers Jessica wants to return to her purple so as Chelsea was the one to find the pink zeo crystal she will be zeo ranger pink.

Silver zeo ranger- Kat- When they find the zeo crystal again they notice a piece is missing Billy and Alpha run a search. It leads to something that has been in Kat's family for ages. The silver crystal. But Kat will be different in behaviour she will not go after Tommy she will either end up with Rocky or Billy.

Please review and tell me what you think. Also what will happen to the twins when time reverses. Should they have been safe in the command center. I am going to finish this story in a couple of chapters and then start:

Jessica Lee Scott: Mighty morphin alien rangers.


	15. Chapter 15: Rita's Pita

Chapter 15: Rita's pita.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so the plan is this one, Master Vile and the metallic armor and the rangers in reverse. Then its onto alien rangers.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

I am walking with Adam, Billy and Katherine. I am pushing the twins.

"So Katherine," Billy says. "I hope all these changes in your life aren't too overwhelming for you. I mean you've moved house and everything."

"No not too much," she says. "I mean I'm still not used to all this knowledge of who you guys are and everything."

"I can remember how that felt," Adam says. "I knew about these guys before I became a ranger as well."

I nod remembering.

"Well I'd better get home," Kat says.

"I'm going that way home so I'll walk with you," I say and she nods.

"See you guys later," Kat says.

"Bye," the other two say too both of us.

Kat and I continue on. I glance down to see the twins asleep so I put the cover up so the sun doesn't get in there eyes.

Kat suddenly stops. "Oh no Tommy's in trouble."

"What about Tommy?" I quickly ask worried. "What do you mean in trouble?"

"I heard Rita's voice say attack the white ranger from the inside out," Kat explains.

"He's at the youth center training with a student," I say starting to walk faster. "We better get over and check on him."

We do not get very far when the Tenga's appear.

"Oh no," Katherine says as we both stop. "Not these overgrown Emus again!"

"Kat take the twins," I say and motion for her to hide. "I'll take care of these feather dusters."

"Emu's? Feather dusters?" One of the Tenga's say. "I thought we were sparrows."

"Okay time to see if I can be the pink ranger," I say before doing the ninja sign. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

I am now in a Pink ninjetti suit. I am so happy as I could do it.

"Yes Zordon was right," I say. "I can harness the pink ranger powers after loosing the purple ones."

A Tenga jumps at me so I dodge and then side kick it. It stumbles back a little so I grab its wrist and flip it. Jumping over his body I boot another one in the chest sending it flying to the ground.

One grabs me from behind so I slam myself down squashing it.

"I am becoming duplicitous!" I say as I do a sign and one more of me appears. "And we both love these powers!"

I split off from my copy and do a front-flip. One had been heading for Kat so I quickly Pull it back and send a flying kick to its chest. Then I drop into stance.

"Look birdbrains I think its time you flew the coop!" I inform them.

"Let's get out of here!" The head Tenga says.

Between us we finish them all off. Then as they fly off the other one disappears and I yell out to the Tengas.

"Hey Tenga's give my regards to Rita and Zedd," I say to them waving. "TA TA!"

I run back over to Kat and the twins. "Come on. I'm more worried now. They wouldn't attack unless they were trying to stop us from warning the others."

I quickly take the pushchair and we set off at a brisk pace.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive at the youth center and my mouth drops open at what I see. Tommy is eating like a pig. As Kat goes to explain what happened to the others I approach my boyfriend.

"Uh Tommy?" I say to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating," he says still scoffing his face.

"Can you eat a little more appropriately in front of the children?" I ask getting a little angry.

"Oh lighten up," he says. "They need to learn that when they're hungry they can eat what they want."

My mouth drops open again but before I can speak Billy places an arm on my shoulder.

"Tommy," he says but Tommy continues to eat. "I think we should let Alpha run a diagnostic check on you."

"Hey you know there's nothing wrong with me that a good donut won't cure," Tommy tells him.

"Donut?" Billy repeats. "This is more serious then I thought. We should go back to the command center and talk to Zordon."

"Tommy come on," I tell him wanting to get him checked out.

"No way I'm still starving," he informs us.

"All right but just stay here okay?" Billy says as he motions for me to come with the others. "We'll see if we can find anything out."

Kat decides to come with us so I have her teleport with the twins and I.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive at the command center and I place the twins in the playpen that I brought for occasions like these so they are not bored.

"Zordon there's something wrong with Tommy," Rocky says as soon as the twins are settled.

The alarm begins to go off.

"Alpha please locate the monster on the viewing globe," Zordon requests and we all move over to look at the viewing globe.

"Yes Zordon," Alpha agrees.

I am shocked when Tommy appears on the screen.

"I don't get it Zordon," Aisha says confused when she sees who the globe is bringing up. "I just see Tommy."

"Still stuffing his face," I say shaking my head.

"Now set the viewing globe on x-ray magnification," Zordon suggests to Alpha.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha agrees and I gasp when I see a monster inside of Tommy.

This is clearly what is causing him to eat everything in sight.

"AY-YI-YI!" Alpha exclaims. "That monster thinks Tommy's stomach is an all night diner."

"This is worse than I imagined," Kat says glancing around at all of us.

"Zordon can you teleport him in and help him?" Adam asks but even I know that that's impossible.

"I'm sorry rangers," Zordon says what I already know. "But I cannot allow Tommy inside the command centre with the monster in his stomach."

Kat doesn't get it though. "But why, Zordon? He needs our help."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Because that would also allow that monster access to the command centre."

The others realise I am right.

"She is correct," Zordon says to all of us.

"Of course and that's apart of there plan," Billy says. "To smuggle a monster in with Tommy and let him destroy the command centre."

"That is also correct Billy," Zordon agrees.

"Yeah," Rocky begins. "Tommy wouldn't want us to put the command centre or the twins in danger."

I glance down at my twins and nod.

"We can't just let that monster stay inside of him," Kat points out. "What are we going to do?"

"Its important that we remain calm in a crisis," Zordon tells her gently.

"Zordon," Billy says. "We've got to get back and see if we can help Tommy."

I nod and turn to Kat. "Can you stay and watch the twins?"

She nods and smiles gently.

"Yes Billy," Zordon agrees with Billy's statement. "And remember this monster eats everything which puts Tommy in grave danger."

*Jessica Lee Scott; Purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive back at the youth centre but Tommy is nowhere to be seen. After looking around I spot Ernie.

"Hey Ernie," I begin as I watch him clean up Tommy's mess. "Do you know where Tommy went?"

"Oh you mean hurricane Tommy?" Ernie asks me and I can see he is clearly annoyed. "He said something about getting dessert."

Aisha picks up the tray Tommy was eating from. "Dessert?"

But then it comes to all of us at the same time.

"The bake sale!" We all say at the same time.

We head over to the school where the bake sale is being held. Aisha points him out at Bulk and Skulls food spot and we all run over to him.

"Tommy we need to talk to you right away," Aisha informs him.

He doesn't seem to care as he continues to eat. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Okay that's enough," I say taking the plate off of him and throwing it in the bin. "You are not a good role model today. Its really important."

Billy and I yank him along even though he tries to take more.

"Really our children have better manners than that," I scold.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Purple ninjetti ranger*

We explain everything to him and he is shocked to say the least.

"I can't believe this," he says as we all approach a bench. "You mean that monsters inside of me."

"Yeah I'm afraid so," Billy confirms as we all sit down.

"That explains why I can't stop eating junk food," Tommy says glancing down at the pudding he had taken before I could stop him.

"Hey," I say placing a hand on his arm. "Don't worry we'll think of a way to get the monster out."

"I think I have an idea," Aisha says and I look around to see her for some reason staring at the ice cream truck.

"I'll try anything," Tommy tells her.

"It's a little crazy," Aisha tells us. "But its worth a try. Rocky I need your help. You guys wait here."

Rocky glances at us as we all wonder what she is up to.

When she comes back my mouth drops open again at the giant sundae that both her and Rocky are carrying.

Tommy's mouth waters.

"Oh man that looks good," he says and reaches for it.

But luckily both Billy and Adam stop him. They restrain him and I hope this works.

"Tommy remember what you told Danny about respecting your body," Aisha points out.

Rocky speaks next. "Yeah you should always treat your body like a temple remember."

Tommy nods and Rocky and Aisha place the sundae on the table.

"All right I can handle it," Tommy says and the other two release him.

"Come on Tommy don't let the monster win," I say gently taking Tommy's hand and squeezing. "Stay strong you can do it!"

He squeezes my hand back and I hope that this works.

"Okay Tommy take a deep breath we believe in you!" Aisha says. "Stay strong!"

A few seconds later and Tommy spits the monster out.

"Oh brother could you use some breath freshener," The monster says. "WHOO!"

"Look who's talking gastric geek!" Tommy says and then we all turn and reach for our morphers. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

I am still not used to being the pink ranger as we finish morphing.

"I still cannot believe it," I say glancing over my suit. "I really am now the pink ranger instead of purple."

"Hey what's with the hands?" The monster demands. "I'm over here!"

"We're going to close your mouth, permanently, aren't we guys?" Tommy asks all of us.

"Really," the monster taunts. "Well I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out and then I'm gonna floss."

"Prepare to be gagged motor mouth," Tommy says dropping into fighting stance.

"Right Tommy lets curb his appetite," I say and the rest of us drop into fighting stances.

He runs at us and Tommy aims to kick him which he ducks under. Billy and Adam go to grab him but he dodges bot of them. Rocky kicks him and then moves away.

I jump into the air and together Aisha and I get a hold of him. But then he forces us off of him and turns to face the six of us.

Tommy jumps into the air and his hand goes into the monsters mouth. The monster then flips him over and he hits a tree.

Adam and Billy join him. Aisha tries to stop the monsters teeth from biting her. "Oh man you really need to floss!"

I then move forwards and kick him away from Aisha. Ducking under a punch I twist so I am facing the monster again.

"Bit off more than you can chew," the monster taunts me.

"Hardly," I say before turning and kicking him so he stumbles backwards.

Tommy then comes through and kicks him so he goes flying backwards and hits the ground. We all re-join Tommy.

"I've had my fill of this monster," I tell my boyfriend.

"Me too," Tommy says turning to speak to me. "Lets send him packing."

"Yeah!" I agree.

"Lets do it guys!" Tommy says to all of us.

But before we can do anything the monster grows.

"Boy you guys are barely going to make a light snack!" He says to all of us. "I think I'm going to eat all of Angel grove when I'm through with you!"

"Lunch break's over!" Tommy says.

His hands glow white and we agree before falling in line behind him. We all raise our hands and yell.

"WE NEED SHOGUNZORD POWER NOW!"

The shogun zords appear and we begin to roll call.

"RED SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!"

"BLUE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!"

"BLACK SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!"

"YELLOW SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!"

for the first time I jump into the white shogun zord.

"Nice!" I say and Tommy chuckles.

"WHITE SHOGUNZORD POWER UP!"

Tommy turns to me and raises his thumb. "Prepare for Shogun megazord power!"

"Ready when you are!" I say nodding.

"Okay lets do it now!" Tommy says to all of us.

The five zords combine into the megazord and I love the new megazord cockpit as well. I am at the back on the right side of Tommy.

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD BATTLE READY!"

The monster runs at us. "ITS SUPPERTIME!"

"SHOGUN MEGAZORD FIRE SABRE!" We all yell and our sword fires up.

The megazord strikes the monster and it cries as it falls to the ground and explodes.

*Jessica Lee Scott; Purple ninjetti ranger*

We all head to the youth centre with Kat and the twins so Tommy can apologize to his student. The kid had been upset with Tommy's actions when he had had that monster inside of him.

When we get there he's on one of the games and Tommy approaches him.

"Hey Danny about what happened...," Tommy begins.

"Leave me alone," Danny says. "I don't want to listen to anymore of your lies. And I'm quitting karate too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy says. "You were my best student."

Danny actually looks around at him now. "I was?"

Tommy nods.

"Yeah," Tommy reassures him. "And despite what you think of me, I really wish you would reconsider quitting. Listen, I made some mistakes. I'm really sorry about that but martial arts isn't about believing in me. Its about believing in yourself and what you can become."

Danny looks happier. "I guess so."

"So how about it?" Tommy asks him. "Give me another chance?"

"Okay... sensei," Danny says and I smile widely glad things worked out.

"Yeah," Tommy says high fiving him. "Practise bright and early tomorrow. All right lets play."

We all watch as a minute later Bulk and Skull come running down the stairs looking sick and there mouths covered in chocolate. As they head for the door we all laugh.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Please review. Also I have decided that the twins will be in the command centre and not effected by the time change.


	16. Chapter 16: Master vile and the metallic

Chapter 16: Master vile and the metallic armor part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Jessica's POV:

We are all going horse riding. The kids have gone to Tommy's parents house for the night. Of course I am on Serenity. I pat my horse on the shoulder.

"Lt. Stone," Aisha begins from besides the officer. "Its terrific for that the police department sponsored a horse trek for the nature appreciation week."

"I know," I agree smiling. "And luckily the equestrian center had enough horses. I mean I get to train, work Serenity and preserve my love of nature all at once. This is a great day."

Everyone else laughs.

"Well its all in a days work young ladies," Lt. Stone says to the both of us.

"Hey guys the fields open ahead," Kat says from Tommy's other side. "Maybe we can gallop."

"All right!" Tommy says.

"I love to gallop!" I say and Serenity turns her head from side to side in agreement.

The seven of us go galloping around the field. We all cheer and laugh. Serenity is loving the freedom to run as much as me.

Suddenly the earth shakes and the horses begin to freak. I manage to handle Serenity but the others struggle.

"What's wrong with the horses?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know," Adam says.

"Guys," I call out. "You need to stay calm. Gently lead them the other way. They'll calm down when you do."

They all do as I say and as they loosen up the horses calm down. The others look at me gratefully.

The sky goes dark as we climb off of the horses and tie there halters. I pat Serenity one last time before joining the others as Tommy contacts Zordon.

"Zordon... Zordon," Tommy begins as we all look around at the darkness. "Oh man he's not answering. We better check this out."

Kat glances at Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone. "I'll stay with those three and try and get them back to the youth center."

"Can you do me a favor and ring Tommy's house to check on the twins?" I ask.

She nods.

"Well its dark enough," Billy says. "I doubt Bulk and Skull will notice were gone for a few seconds."

We teleport out to the command center.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We arrive at the command center. It is really dark like when Tommy became the white ranger. I see that Alpha is offline.

We all look around shocked at the way the command center is right now. Billy races forward and checks over Alpha.

"Oh no," he says. "Alpha's offline."

I glance around. "And all the computers are down."

"Zordon!" Tommy says glancing up and we see he has disappeared.

"He's gone!" Rocky says in shock.

A few seconds later and there are flashes all around the command center. I blink from the light. The computers come back on and then Alpha comes back online.

"AY-YI-YI!" He says as he stands straight. "AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!"

"Zordon, what happened?" Tommy asks as we all stare up at our mentor.

"The command center's operating power was temporarily interrupted," Zordon explains to us.

"Interrupted?" Aisha says. "By what?"

"An immensely evil evil presence that has crossed the Earth's orbit casting darkness throughout the planet," Zordon explains worrying me.

"What sort of evil presence?" Tommy asks the question we all want the answer to.

"I cannot be certain, Tommy," Zordon tells all of us. "However, I have my suspicions. Behold the viewing globe."

We walk over to the viewing globe. We see an ugly monster on the screen.

"Master vile, Rita's father," Zordon says and my mouth drops open.

"Rita has a father?" Rocky asks in disbelief.

"Nice family tree," Adam says.

"Is there anyone in that family that is not evil?" I say thinking of Rey. "First Rito and now this."

"Master vile is a very dangerous creature," Alpha says from behind us. "He's conquered the M-51 galaxy."

"Alpha and I have been working on a new defense mechanism to protect you in battle," Zordon says and we turn around to look at him again as he speaks. "A powerful metallic armor."

"Metallic armor?" Adam asks.

Alpha is the one to answer.

"The metallic armor defensive shield will be built directly into your suits," he explains to all of us.

"The armor taps directly into the morphing grid," Zordon tells us. "To receive the power use the word command 'Metallic armor power up'."

"All right," Tommy says nodding happily. "Cool."

"But," Zordon begins with caution in his voice. "The metallic armor should be used only in emergency situations. The effect on your powers can be much more dramatic and should be called upon with extreme caution."

"The metallic armor's really cool Zordon," Billy says. "But we still need the falconzord and Ninjor. Especially with the fox zord no longer around. Rita and Zedd still have the other zords."

I look down remembering how just after I lost my coin my zord disappeared. Luckily the megazord doesn't need my zord to function. Mine was just an extra.

Tommy places a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

I turn back to the viewing globe to see Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone looking around confused. Kat isn't with them.

"Hey," Bulk says. "Where'd they all go?"

"Guys," I say and the others all turn to me. "We have another problem."

I glance around at the others as I worry for all three of them.

We are all shocked as Ninjor appears inside the command center. We haven't seen him since the day the purple power coin, he and the falconzord were taken.

"Ninjor," Tommy says happily from my side.

"Hello rangers," Ninjor says to all of us. "We have important matters to discuss. Master vile has devised a fiendish plot."

"Just as I suspected," Zordon begins as I share a look with Tommy.

"He wants the zeo crystal," Ninjor explains to all of us.

"The zeo crystal?" I repeat in confusion.

"Rangers," Zordon says drawing our attention to him. "The zeo crystal is one of the most powerful forces in the universe."

Ninjor continues the story. "Thousands of years ago the people of galaxy M-51 hid it from master vile deep inside the caves of deception. They then placed a force field around the crystal preventing anyone who is not pure of heart from even touching it."

"We can't take that chance that he'll get to it," Tommy says. "Where are the caves of deception?"

"I'm afraid the caves of deception are on the moon itself," Zordon informs us and I sigh. "Directly beneath Rita and zedd's palace."

"As you know Zedd took over the alien palace above the caves," Ninjor points out to us. "His evil corrupted the good in the palace but cannot destroy the pure good in the caverns below."

"We thought the crystal would be safe from Zedd," Zordon explains. "But Master Vile is much older and infinetly wiser in the ways of evil. Further the crystal's powers increase with time. If Master Vile gets the zeo crystal he could rule the entire universe."

Tommy and I share a look.

The alarms begin to go off.

"AY-YI-YI-YI-YI!" Alpha says. "There must be an attack going on!"

We all walk over to the viewing globe.

We see the Tenga's.

"Look the Tenga's are attacking Bulk and Skull," Adam points out.

"We better not take any chances, guys," Tommy says and we all turn to glance at him. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

We all morph and take off to the battle.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We jump into the battle.

"All right lets take care of business," Tommy says to us and we drop into fighting stance.

Before we can do anything though the Tenga's jump into the air and kick us all in the chest. The power behind it surprises me as it knocks us all flying backwards and we hit the ground.

"Come on we can take these guys!" Tommy says.

But it is soon proven that it is not so easy. Aisha and I team up to take care of one but not long after we are on the ground having been floored.

I get up but then I am kicked back down. I groan from the impact. These guys are tough today.

"I've never seen the tengas this strong before," I point out from my place on the ground as I glance around at the others who are also struggling.

"Ninjor we need you now," Tommy says into his communicator from where he is pinned to a tree.

Ninjor appears not too far away from us.

"Rangers!" He calls out as he comes racing towards us.

"HEY NINJOR!" Tommy calls out suddenly and I turn to see Ninjor being grabbed by some sort of glob monster.

"What is that thing?" Ninjor says as it has a death grip on him. "Who are you?"

"NINJOR!" Tommy calls out and we all fight to get to the friend we just got back. "Get out of there!"

Ninjor grows. "Sometimes the way to get out is to go up!"

But then the monster lands on his back and grows so once again he has a hold of him.

"What is this?" Ninjor says as he struggles.

"NINJOR!" I yell out worried.

The glob electrocutes Ninjor and then takes him again.

"That blue monster got Ninjor!" Rocky notices.

Before I can say anything I get kicked into a tree. It is clear that this is not working. I look around and everyone except for Tommy lands on the ground.

"Oh man these Tenga's are out of control," he says before being knocked to the ground as well.

"You'd better give up!" One of the Tenga's says.

"Never!" Tommy says.

"ITS OVER!" The Tenga informs him.

"Its not over till we say its over!" Tommy vows. "Got that! You guys holding up okay.

"We're hanging in there," Adam says holding his shoulder. "But I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Yeah its bad!" Billy agrees from his side.

"I know!" Tommy nods.

Rocky gets to his feet and Aisha and I get on either side of him. "Seems like we got an emergency situation on your hands."

"We really could use some serious help," I say holding my elbow.

"Okay guys lets do it!" Tommy says raising his hand.

We jump into the air and there is a flash.

"METALLIC ARMOUR POWER UP!" We all say.

Our suits become metallic and they are really shiny. I can feel the surge of power that will hopefully give us the upper hand.

"All right its time to see what this armor can do!" Tommy suggests.

"RIGHT!" We all agree.

"Oh no," one of the tengas say holding their heads. "Shiny new ranger suits, huh?"

I race forward and kick one of the tengas. I am so fast I am like a blur. We all are. I turn and thrust the heel of my hand into one's chest and it goes flying back. Every time I hit one it sounds like metal hitting metal.

"Ha this metallic armour is incredible," I hear Tommy say.

Not long after we are done and its time to return to the command centre.

* * *

"Zordon," Billy begins as we look up at our mentor. "We had to use the metallic armour on the Tengas. They've never been that strong."

"I was afraid it would come to this, Billy," Zordon informs us. "The situation is deteriorating sooner than I thought it would."

"Yeah," Tommy agrees from my side and I glance at him. "We've gotta get back the falcon zord and stop master vile from getting the Zeo crystal."

"Then one of you must capture the zeo crystal and destroy it," Zordon explains and a plan begins to form in my head, but whether the others agree is another story altogether. "Master Vile will relentlessly seek its power while it's still intact."

"Wait a minute," Billy begins. "You don't mean..."

"Yes Billy," Zordon confirms his worries. "One of you must journey to the caves of deception underneath Rita and Zedd's palace."

"We don't have a choice," Tommy says looking at me. "I'll go."

I go wide-eyed but I know he won't be going alone. "So will I."

"No way Jess," he argues shaking his head. "One the twins need their mother, two it's too dangerous, three what about Rey, he's still on the moon."

"Exactly," I say and he looks confused. "Look, Tommy, if you're gonna get through the caves of deception then you're gonna need someone to keep Rita, Zedd and Rey busy. I can pretend that I want to be with Rey and become evil. Rey should fall for it."

Tommy takes my hands and squeezes gently. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I sigh. "Like you said, we don't really have a choice."

"Be warned Tommy," Zordon says and we look up at him. "The Metallic armour will not operate outside the Earth's atmosphere. You must not count on its protective powers on the moon."

"We'll try our best Zordon," Tommy tells him.

"Can one of you guys phone Kat and see how the twins are doing?" I ask the others and they nod.

"All right," Tommy says and we both reach for our morphers. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

We teleport to the moon and straight into Rita and Zedd's palace. I hear noises the minute we are there.

"Someone's coming," I tell Tommy. "Quick let's hide."

"Over here," he says and he pulls me behind some pillars.

"That master Vile makes my brain itch," we hear Zedd say as we look around at him and Rita talking.

"You're just jealous because my daddy's better at being bad then you are," Rita replies and I roll my eyes at their childish antics.

I look back at Tommy as I spot Rey in a corner. I motion for him to be quiet.

"I wish I had a way to get the power rangers before he does," Zedd says as I come up behind all three of them.

"What if a power ranger were to help you?" I say and Rey turns around with a wide smirk on his face.

"HUH!" Rita says, but she doesn't seem to catch on, Rey begins to walk towards me and I force myself to stay still. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Hey! Wait a minute! That voice!"

Both Rita and Zedd turn to look at me. I take off my helmet and Rey's smirk gets wider.

"What are you doing here?" Rita snarls at me as Rey comes closer.

"I've decided to leave Tommy and my so-called brats," I say trying not to wince at the term I use for the twins. "Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and Rey, I want to be evil."

"I don't know," Rey says coming up behind me and touching my shoulders. "Why now?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I am sick of being with Tommy. If we hadn't been together I am sure I would have been with you years ago Rey."

"What do you make of this Rita?" Zedd asks.

"Well my son said he always knew his princess had evil in her heart," she says and I am glad my plan is working. "The pink ranger belongs to us!"

"And you're all mine," Rey says moving his hands up and down my arms.

*Jessica Lee Scott: Purple ninjetti ranger*

Chelbell2016:

Few more chapters and it will be alien rangers.


End file.
